NI CONTIGO, NI SIN TI
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Secuela La Que No Podía Amar. Las clases sociales nunca habían sido problema para ellos o al menos eso pensaban, el amor cambia las cosas.- No puedo estar con el… -Te amo Rose…-Tu no eres bueno para mi Emmett…-¿Estas segura?...-Lo estoy… -Adiós Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia.**

**Summary: **Secuela La Que No Podía Amar. Las clases sociales nunca habían sido problema para ellos o al menos eso pensaban, el amor cambia las cosas.- No puedo estar con el… -Te amo Rose…-Tu no eres bueno para mi Emmett…-¿Estas segura?...-Lo estoy… -Adiós Rosalie

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola nenas, como les prometí… aquí tienen el primer capi de esta historia, espero que les guste. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti-_**

**-1-**

Esta historia es como cualquier otra, la historia de dos almas puras que nacieron para estar juntas, pero como siempre la avaricia y la riqueza se interponía entre ellas logrando separarlas sin ninguna manera de evitarlo. Se puede comenzar por hablar de estas dos almas, la primera: la pequeña Rosalie Whitlock.

La pequeña mas consentida de todas, al ser la única niña de tres hijos era indiscutible que fuera la más mimada. Pero eso nunca fue un mal para ella por que a pesar de que siempre tenía todo lo que quería, le inculcaron que en la vida no siempre todo consistía en dinero y que siempre tendría que ser una niña humilde y jamás mostrase mas que los demás, todas esas enseñanzas se las había dado su madre y su tía, pues al ser ambas de origen humilde jamás olvidaron eso a pesar de que ahora eran esposas de los hombres mas ricos de Kentucky.

Asi que la pequeña creció siendo una de las mujeres mas hermosas del pueblo, ella era la envidia de sus amigas pues era muy bonita, su larga cabellera rubia que le caía como una cascada dorada por su espalda, su piel blanca como porcelana, pero no era solo eso lo que la volvía adorable, sus ojos verdes como dos joyas hipnotizaban a cualquiera que la mirara.

A petición de sus padres fue mandad a un colegio de señoritas que se encontraba en el estado, su madre quería que estuviera preparada y que no fuera señalada como una niña mimada. Cosa que no era necesaria pues el carácter de Rosalie era muy diferente al de su madre, ella era tenaz y ruda, nunca dejaba que nadie la intimidara y podría pelear por si misma por lo que quería, si supieran sus padres que ella recibía clases de defensa por su mejor amigo.

Eso nos lleva a la segunda alma: Emmett McCarty

El pequeño Emmett, en realidad nunca fue pequeño en su niñez y ahora que era todo un hombre menos.

El creció como el protegido de la familia Whitlock, el nunca vio a Alice y Jasper como sus padres, mas bien como sus héroes, aquellos que le dieron una nueva vida salvándolo de las calles. Como siempre dispuesto aprender Emmett tuvo estudios como cualquier niño que hubiera nacido en cuna de oro, pero el siempre tenia los pies en la tierra el no era rico y el poco dinero que recibía de los Whitlock era, por insistencia de Emmett, como sueldo por trabajar en los establos cada vez que tenia tiempo libre.

Cuando era un niño había recibido clases de economía de parte del señor Sebastián, pero al nacimiento de Ciel esas clases se fueron escaseando pues ahora toda la atención se iba a su nuevo nieto, aunque siempre se tomaba su tiempo para enseñarle, eso le había ayudado mucho pues gracias a eso se había graduado de la universidad.

Lo malo que al no ser hijo de un noble, encontrar trabajo le era muy complicado. Asi que se conformo en trabajar para los Whitlock.

A pesar de que no le gustaba ser mantenido por sus protectores, siempre agradecía cada día por tenerlos en su vida, mas por que si no fuer asi jamás hubiera conocido a Rosalie. La pequeña que había cautivado su atención desde el momento en que la vio en la cama de Alice, desde ese día había jurado protegerla de cualquier cosa, que siempre la cuidaría aunque a veces se enojara con el.

Con el paso de los años esa amistad se fue intensificando, pues se el y Rosalie se hicieron muy unidos. Hacían todo juntos, cabalgaban por el campo, jugaban damas o ajedrez y ultimadamente Rosalie le había pedido que le enseñara a defenderse pues necesitaba saber que hacer cuando estuviera solo y alguien quisiera hacerle daño y Emmett como siempre le daba lo que quería, acepto su petición.

A pesar de que el quisiera engañarse, Emmett estaba totalmente enamorado de Rosalie, lo supo desde que tenia 15 años y ella 10, Rosalie se había enfermado de difteria y estuvieron a punto de perderla pero afortunadamente la medicina llego a tiempo, salvándola. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella.

Pero Emmett no era tonto, estaba consiente de que nunca le daría a Rosalie la vida a la cual estaba acostumbrada, nunca le daría joyas ni viajes tampoco iría con ella a esos bailes de gala ya que eran solo para familias ricas y que era el… un hombre con apellido inventado. Aunque era un hombre con estudios no tenia mucho dinero, solo lo poco que ahorro por trabajar para su familia, era nada comparado a lo que tenia ella.

Además estaba Royce King II, su mejor amigo, el sabia que Royce estaba enamorado de Rosalie, el era solo dos años menor que el pero ambos parecían de la misma edad. Royce se lo había confesado un día cuando ambos estaban de pesca, le dijo que se había enamorado de Rosalie y cuando fuera mayor le pediría que se casara con ella. Emmett tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle nada, no quería perder a su mejor amigo ni a su mejor amiga, pues tenia miedo de que si le confesaba a Rose lo que sentía y ella lo rechazaba, jamás volvería a verla a la cara, tendría que irse de ahí no soportaría la vergüenza de verla y saber que para ella solo era su mejor amigo.

Es por ello que prefirió callar, pero lo que no sabíamos era:

¿Qué sentía Rosalie?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Qué les pareció? Como verán es solo una pequeña introducción acerca de lo que son las vidas de los pequeños- bueno no tan pequeños ahora xD- Emmett y Rosalie. Bueno el próximo capi sabremos como empieza la historia.**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia cuta única paga es que les guste mucho.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola, hola... de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews jeje... me dio gusto que les haya gustado el primer capi aunque se que estuvo muy cortito, ****Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo, se que eh actualizado antes porque el 31 de este es mi cumple y no se si tenga tiempo de actualizar ese día… **

**¡Feliz Día Para Mí! **

**y de una vez les deseo**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti-_**

**-2-**

_Cumberland R. 1900_

_El chico tomo las manos de su dama, ella lo miraba como si fuera su todo, habían pasado tantas cosas para llegar a este momento y si todo salía bien unirían sus vidas para siempre en matrimonio._

_**-**__No puedo vivir sin ti_

_-Yo tampoco…_

_-Te amo Lizbeth… _

_-Te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti _

_La chica se lanzo hacia los brazos de su amado, el la sostenía como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y temiera que esta se rompiera si su tacto fuera muy fuerte, ambos se miraron a la cara sin despegar la vista el uno del otro, el la veía con ternura infinita mientras ella como si fuera un ciego que viera el sol por primera vez._

_Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente sin perder la mirada, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus narices se rozaban, sus labios estaban a punto de unirse en un beso que declararía que se pertenecían el uno al otro…_

Bostece como por tercera vez, ¿Cómo fue que me deje convencer para venir?

Mire la cara emocionada de Rosalie y supe la respuesta, me había pedido una vez o más bien muchas veces que la trajera hasta acá para ver la obra de teatro romántica, cuya mención provoco que Ciel y Sebastián corrieran literalmente para no acompañar a su hermana, ¿y quien quedaba? Obviamente yo, asi que no tuve otra salida mas que decir si.

Tenia ese problema, nunca podía decirle que no a Rosalie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar?- le susurre a Rose en el oído, ella al escucharme puso su cara de molestia.

-¡Emmett!- me regaño- Es la mejor parte, ahora Emmanuel le esta diciendo a Lizbeth que la ama… - me susurro también

-Sabes que no entiendo esas cosas, ese chico dice palabras que no entiendo.

Señale al joven que recitaba varias frases que la verdad eran demasiado cursis para mí.

-Es que tienes el romanticismo de una roca- me dio un golpe en el brazo- Aguanta solo 30 minutos mas, ¿puedes hacer eso?

-Esta bien, no te molestes- le acaricie la cabeza, escuche varios sonidos de silencio que eran dirigidos a mi asi que lo mejor era quedarme callado.

Y en efecto media hora despues el telón bajo, las personas comenzaron salir del lugar en fila y un poco amontonados, Rose y yo esperamos a que todos salieran para poder salir nosotros, no tenia chiste que estuviéramos empujándonos para llegar al mismo objetivo. Nos levantamos para salir del teatro ya que la mayoría había salido, como siempre iba del brazo de Rose, caminamos hacia la calle para esperar al coche que nos llevaría a casa… tenia ganas de quejarme, seria un viaje como de 5 horas y apenas me había parado despues de estar sentado en la misma posición 2 horas.

-¡Que bonita obra!- la voz de Rose me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Ah si?

-Si, es tan hermoso cuando encuentras tu otra mitad, te enamoras y vives feliz para siempre.- lo último lo dijo suspirando.

-Pues creo que para llegar a eso tienes que luchar mucho, por que no me imagino encontrar mi otra mitad y enamorarme asi tan rápido de la nada, supongo que tienes que luchar un poco.- le dije- Aunque si asi fuera de fácil como en una obra, entonces todos tendríamos nuestro final feliz ¿no?

-Claro… olvidaba con quien estoy hablando- note que rodaba los ojos- Emmy ¿Tu nunca te has enamorado?

Su pregunta me dejo mudo, claro que estaba enamorado pero aquella persona no lo sabía.

-Aun no- conteste mirando hacia la calle, fingiendo que buscaba el coche en ella.

-¿No? pero si tienes como 50 años- me dijo en broma

-22 años, gracias… y no aun no me enamoro- mentí- ¿Y tu?

-Todavía no llega mi príncipe azul- me miro- O mas bien aun no me encuentra, por que yo ya lo encontré.

-¿En serio?- me dolió un poco eso, el corazón de Rosalie ya estaba tomado. Trate de componer mi postura para que no notara que me habían afectado sus palabras- ¿Puedo saber quien es? ¿Lo conozco?

-Puede ser

Su respuesta me hizo pensar en Royce, digo, es nuestro mejor amigo y además el ya estaba enamorado de ella. Seria cuestión de tiempo para que ellos terminaran juntos, pero no, aun no podía crearme aun ideas preconcebidas antes tenia que asegurarme quien era ese hombre.

-Dime Rose… prometo que no lo divulgare

-Nop- se soltó de mi brazo y me sonrió- Lo sabrás cuando aquel me encuentre y estemos juntos, solo asi sabrás quien es.

-Rosalie no me hagas quebrarme la cabeza- le rogué, ella comenzó a reir le encantaba cuando yo le rogaba por algo,- Te prometo que no le diré a nadie, es más no me enojare cuando lo vea contigo hasta le daré consejos de cómo tratarte bien y no lo golpeare.

Ella pareció pensarlo, entonces otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Te lo diré- mi alegría se hizo notar- Pero con una condición- levanto su dedo

La mire, sabía que esta muchachita traería algo entre manos, ella sabía perfectamente como conseguir lo que quería. Era esa y por muchas cosas que me traía loco, lo decidida y tenaz que podía ser cuando se lo proponía.

-Bien- me cruce de brazos- ¿Qué quieres?

-Sabías que en dos semanas y media habrá un baile, tú sabes aquellos que organizan las familias cuando sus hijas están edad de casarse.- asentí no muy convencido- Bueno mi amiga Rebecca Dupree organizara uno y pues no tengo pareja…

-¿Quieres que te consiga pareja?- interrumpí- ¿Y como hago eso?

Ella me miro con la boca abierta, y comenzó a carcajearse de mí. Yo fruncí el seño y mire para el otro lado ¿Cuánto podría tardar el coche en llegar?

-Emmett a veces eres tan gracioso- me dio un golpe en el brazo- No, me refiero a que quiero que _tu_ seas mi pareja.

-¿Yo?- me señale, por dentro me sentía que me iba a desmayar. Pero entonces recordé el pequeño detalle- Rose, sabes que yo no encajo en esos lugares… todos ahí son gente rica y todo eso, creo que seria mejor que Royce te acompañe el si seria una pareja mas adecuada para ti, el sabrá desenvolverse mejor que yo ahí y además…

De repente sentí como algo muy duro se impactaba en mi cabeza interrumpiéndome.

-¡Auch!- me sobe la cabeza- Me dolió ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!- me pico varias veces el pecho con su dedo- Emmett quizá tu no tengas el dinero que tan importancia tiene según tu, pero eres parte importante de mi familia… eres mas que eso y tu lo sabes, Royce es perfecto, rico y todo eso, pero el dinero no lo es todo. Asi que no quiero que me vuelvas a dar una maldita escusa ridícula como esa y bien sabes que el dinero de la familia también es tuyo te lo has ganado con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, de hecho has sido mejor hijo que nosotros tres.

-Pero…

-Nada- me silenció- No se ni para que te pregunto, iras conmigo y se acabo- se cruzo de brazos al final- Asi que consigue un buen traje.

No pude evitarlo y la atraje hacia mí en un abrazo, esto era algo cotidiano entre nosotros y no podía evitar que mi corazón se emocionara cada vez que ella me los respondía.

-Eres maravillosa Rose, siempre haces que me sienta mejor- le dije sin soltarla

-Es que no me gusta que te menosprecies de esa manera, por que estas equivocado.- se separo un poco para mírame a la cara- Y no solo eso, has demostrado que en verdad eres merecedor de lo que nuestra familia tiene asi que nunca dudes de que eres parte de nosotros. Además tu siempre has estado ahí para mi desde que recuerdo, jamás me has dejado sola

-Y nunca lo hare

-Eso espero- me volvió abrazar- Mi mundo no seria lo mismo sin ti.

A veces cuando me decía comentarios como esos, me hacia creer que ella posiblemente sintiera algo por mi, pero nunca me había gustado emocionarme demasiado. Por que Rosalie era de esas chicas que no mostraban sus sentimientos tan fácilmente y me daba miedo preguntarle a la señora Alice, pues con ella era con quien tenia mas confianza, temía que si se enteraran de lo que sentía por su hija me obligaran a separarme de ella y eso no lo soportaría.

¡Pero que digo! Ellos jamás me harían eso, debo de dejar de pensar en ellos como cualquier familia aristócrata de aquí.

-¿Estas aquí?- Rose me pasaba la mano varias veces por mi rostro- Te perdiste.

-Lo siento- me reí- A veces me voy. ¿Qué decías?

-Muy bien, solo te decía que el coche ya llego- me señalo el vehículo estacionado frente a nosotros- Hay que apurarnos no queremos llegar tarde y que mis padres nos maten.

-Vamos

Le ayude a entrar, despues yo me subí y me senté a su lado. En todo el camino no dijimos nada, pues de todas maneras no era necesario siempre que estaba con ella no importaba si no decíamos nada, nunca se me hacia incomodo estar asi.

Pasaron las horas y poco a poco fui reconociendo el lugar, suspire, no importaba cuantas veces viera la casa jamás podría creerme que yo viviera ahí. Sentí a Rose removerse pues se había quedado dormida, la di un leve empujoncito para que se levantara ella comenzó a quejarse, era lo de siempre, le costaba un poco de esfuerzo levantarse, la moví otro poco hasta que comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-Ya llegamos pequeña

-¿Tan pronto?- se tallo el ojo- No sentí el viaje

-Te pasaste la mayor parte dormida.

-Estaba un poco cansada…- de repente volvió a recargarse en mi hombro, quedándose dormida de nuevo.

-Que voy hacer contigo- le acaricie la mejilla con mi otra mano, ella se movió un poco mas no despertó, solo eran asi las veces que podía mirarla y tocarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, a veces como quisiera simplemente decirle lo que sentía sin miedo, necesitaba sacarme esto del pecho pero no sabía como.

El auto se detuvo en la entrada, el chofer nos abrió la puerta, vio a Rose dormida y se ofreció a llevarla.

-No, lo hare yo

El chofer asintió, la tome en brazos y con cuidado me baje. El portero nos abrió la puerta y estaba todo en silencio, supongo que ya todos estaban durmiendo.

-¿Se quedo dormida?- de la sala venia entrando el señor Jasper

-Si, nunca aguanta un viaje largo- conteste mirándola- La llevare a su cuarto.

-Bien, podrías venir a mi oficina cuando llegues… - me dijo algo serio, no entendía por que estaba asi- Necesito hablar con ustedes, Ciel y Sebastián ya están halla

-Claro.

Aun confundido, subí por las escaleras, camine hacia la habitación de Rosalie y con mucho cuidado la abrí, ahí sentada en una de las mecedoras leyendo estaba Siobhan, una señora como de 40 años, la dama de compañía de Rose. Al vernos se levanto y miro a Rose con ternura, había sido su nana desde que ella era pequeña y siempre la trato como a una hija.

-Se durmió a medio camino.

-Lo se, mi niña nunca aguanta tanto

-La dejare en la cama, asi podrá cambiarla- camine hacia su cama y la deje ahí acostada, se removió un poco pero como siempre no se despertó- Bueno, tengo que irme el señor Jasper quiere hablar conmigo.

-Si, también los muchachos están ahí no entiendo por que solo son ustedes y mi Rose no.

-Ni yo- me encogí de hombros- Iré a ver de todas formas, buenas noches Siobhan

-Que descanse joven Emmett

Le sonreí antes de bajar hacia la oficina de Jasper. Cuando entre los chicos ya estaban ahí sentados frente a él, yo imite su gesto y me senté en medio de los dos.

-Bueno Emmett ya esta aquí ¿Por qué tanto misterio papá?- pregunto Ciel

-Si papi ya me quiero dormir- añadió Sebastián dando un bostezo y tallándose el ojo.

-Miren, el motivo por el que los llame es por que eh tomado una decisión muy importante para los tres- recargo sus codos en el escritorio- Como saben yo no durare para toda la vida, y necesito estar seguro de que dejo la fortuna en buenas manos- se volvió a enderezar- Como saben, mi abuelo y su abuelo antes de irse nos dejaron una gran cantidad de dinero que ha sido bien invertida y se ha convertido en una fortuna bastante considerable.

-¿Por qué nos dice eso? –pregunte

-Como les dije, yo no estaré aquí toda la vida y quiero saber que nuestro dinero estará en buenas manos.

-Necesitas que alguien lo administre bien- dijo Ciel- Yo lo hare bien.

-Hijo, no creo que sea buena idea

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto molesto

-Aun eres muy joven y no creo que tomes en serio esto.

-¡Claro que puedo!- se quejo levantándose de su asiento

-Calmate por favor y siéntate.-le ordeno, el a regañadientes lo hizo- No, no puedes… aun.

-¿Entonces yo lo hare?- pregunto el pequeño algo asustado- ¡Por que no quiero!

-No pequeño, no serás tú- le sonrió a Sebastián, quien se relajo un poco.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Ciel cruzándose de brazos- No tienes mas hijos y no creo que sea Rosalie si no aquí estaría, asi que…

-Te equivocas Ciel, todavía tengo un hijo mas por si no lo has notado- me miro- Emmett, tú eres el indicado para eso.

-¿Yo? no, no puedo…

-¿Por qué no?- me miro confundido

-¿Sera por que no es hijo legítimo?- dijo Ciel de forma despectiva

-¡Ciel!- lo regaño- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-La abuela- se encogió de hombros

Jasper iba a responderle cuando mejor decidi intervenir, no quería que tuvieran una discusión por mi culpa.

-No solo por eso- comencé- No creo que sea capaz, creo que es una enorme responsabilidad y temo fallarte.- le dije diciéndole mi verdadero miedo, aunque había otro motivo pero ahora no era el momento de decírselo.

-No te estoy pidiendo una respuesta ahora hijo, solo quiero que consideres el hecho de que tú tienes más conocimientos sobre esto.-me miro fijamente- Por otra parte estoy seguro que no me fallaras.

-Lo pensare, pero no lo se

-Piénsalo y cuando estés listo dame tu respuesta- asentí- Es tarde, pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Los tres nos levantamos, despues de despedirnos nos encaminamos hacia la salida.

-Emmett- me voltee- Espera.

Ciel me miro frunciendo el seño antes de salir junto a Sebastián que estaba ajeno a todo. Regrese a mi asiento frente a Jasper, espere a que la puerta se cerrara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero que te tomes a mal las palabras de Ciel, aunque no lo crea tu eres otro hijo para mi.

-No se preocupe, se que estaba molesto por que no lo escogió.

-Es algo caprichoso y no entiende que esto no es un juego, apenas tiene 16 años ¿Cómo espera atender un negocio familiar?

-Pero tiene razón, no llevo su sangre- me sobe la frente- Si la gente se entera.

-Nunca me ah importado lo que dice la gente y tu bien lo sabes- me interrumpió- No te voy a presionar Emmett, pero de verdad considéralo y no solo eso, eh estado pensando en que lleves mi apellido de esa manera todo será mas fácil.

-¿Cómo dice?-regrese la vista a él

-Eh hablado con Edward y cree que podremos cambiarte el apellido y adoptarte legalmente de esa manera puedas tener parte de la herencia.

-No me lo esperaba- y era verdad, desde pequeño soñé en ser un Whitlock pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, yo tenía la intención de conquistar a Rosalie y si me convertía en un Whitlock eso seria imposible, aunque antes de tomar cualquier decisión debo asegurarme de que ella al menos me quiera dar una oportunidad.- Por favor, déjeme pensarlo ¿si?

-Esta bien Emmett, pero por favor no tardes.

-Tratare de no hacerlo, me retiro, con permiso y buenas noches

-Buenas noches.

Salí de ahí antes de que me hiciera otra propuesta, subí a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama. Hoy había sido un día de muchas sorpresas para mi, primero Rose me pide que la lleve al baile como su pareja, luego el señor Jasper me pide que me haga cargo de sus negocios si el llegase a faltar y también que yo lleve su apellido para poder heredar parte de la fortuna, en serio necesitaba mucho tiempo para asimilar las ultimas dos cosas, por que estoy 100% seguro de que a Ciel no le pareció la idea de verse remplazado por su padre.

Aunque nunca pensé que llegase a ser tan interesado y egoísta. Y mas que sabía todo gracias a su abuela y no la culpaba, aunque ahora me tratara mas cordialmente y no era grosera conmigo, siempre vería primero por el bienestar de su familia y era obvio que para ella yo no estaba incluido en ese grupo.

Me di topes en la cabeza con la almohada… ¿Qué debo hacer?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Qué creen que deba hacer Emmett? ¿Qué pasara en ese baile?**

**Y doña Grettel ataca de nuevo.**

**Bueno chicas este es el primer capi oficial de esta novela, aunque debo decir de que a mi me gusta variar con las parejas por que ya hay demasiados BxE, no me puedo identificar mucho con Rosemmett, aunque tratare de que tengan la misma esencia que nosotros conocemos por que yo soy mas Jaslice xD… pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta historia sea de su agrado. **

**Opiniones, comentarios y dudas ya saben…**

**Kisses**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia cuta única paga es que les guste mucho.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hello… ¿Cómo se la pasaron el 31? Ojala y se la hayan pasado bonito y que no hayan tenido el típico pleito familiar por la comida y el orden xD bueno volviendo a la historia, quería darle las gracias a cada uno de los reviews que me mandaron y las felicitaciones por mí cumple, ahora, contestare algunas cosas rapiditas:**

**crematlv19:** **Nena se que este Emmett no es el típico que nos ponen, pero es que no me gusta el estereotipo que tienen de él, el que tiene que ser el gracioso todo el tiempo, pero tratare de dejarlo con la esencia real de Emmett.**

**Ane: No, no me dieron mi Jasper tamaño natural 9.9 creo que como dije Santa me odia o me porte mal ¬¬ y menos de cumpleaños. Pero como ni los Reyes Magos tampoco me quisieron este año… creo que tendré que empezar mi plan**** de secuestro a J.R. **

**Twiandre****:**** Si, que mal que no todos los Cieles sean asi de buenotes jeje pero toda historia debe tener un villano ¿no?**

**Shiru92: Me dare mi tiempesito... pero si la leo... **

**Serena Princesita Hale, Karly's-De-Black, DCullenLove y Naty Brandon-Cullen, keytani: Gracias por sus reviews.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti-_**

**-3-**

Me mantuve la mayor parte de la mañana en mi cuarto, acostado mirando al techo como si eso fuera a resolver algo. Pero sinceramente no tenia ganas de bajar no ahora, no solo por que no tenia respuesta para Jasper ni tampoco para no ver la cara de Ciel ya que estoy más que seguro de que me odiara.

Escuche unos golpes en mi puerta, no hice ruido para que pensaran que estaba durmiendo. Pero al parecer no fue convincente por que la puerta se abrió.

-¿Pasa algo hijo?- era Alice quien entraba, me enderece pero aun asi quede sentado en la cama- No bajaste a desayunar y eso es raro de ti por que siempre tienes hambre- se comenzó a reir pero aunque tenia razón esta vez no me dio gracia, ella vio mi cara seria y capto mi estado de animo, se sentó a mi lado.- Dime que es lo que pasa

-No pasa nada…

-A mi no me engañas y lo sabes, tu siempre estas de buen humor y mas que nada hambriento… ahora dime que pasa.

No le dije nada y ella tampoco, pero de sentí sus brazos rodearme.

-Creo saber que te pasa.

-¿En serio?

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la propuesta de mi esposo?- la mire y asentí- Sabes que no es tu obligación, además el esta sobreactuando lo dice como si ya estuviera al borde de la muerte ¡y dios me libre de eso!

-Pero lo hace por la familia, además en parte tiene razón la vida no es regalada.

-Se que se preocupa por la familia pero aun no es tiempo, además sea ahora o dentro de 10 años tu serás el mejor para cuidarnos.

-¿Pero que pasa con Ciel? El es su hijo no pueden hacerle esto.- pregunte preocupado, era verdad que el era el mas indicado para eso y no me perdonaría que un _bastardo_ como yo se encargue por lo que derecho es suyo.

-Si, Ciel es mi hijo y dios sabe que lo amo con todo mi alma pero no es lo suficientemente maduro para tomar las riendas de los negocios y nunca toma en serio nada, se que es parte mi culpa por eso, pues siempre lo eh consentido demasiado. Aunque no se quien le ha método ideas en la cabeza- yo sabia la respuesta, su abuela era quien le decía que la clase alta era la mejor pero nunca eh dicho nada por que no me creerán, Alice siempre creyó que su cambio era real aunque en partes asi era, no era del todo completo.

-Yo tampoco lo se.

-Pero aun asi no debes sentirte mal ¿si?- asentí- Pero se que hay otra cosa ¿verdad?

-Creo que puede adivinarlo

Se mantuvo pensando un rato, pero despues negó.

-La verdad no tengo idea, ¿Qué pasa?

-Se trata de Rosalie- me miro esperando a que continuara- Me pidió que fuera al baile de Rebecca Dupree con ella, como su pareja.

-¡Eso es maravilloso hijo!- su voz sonaba muy feliz pero al verme su expresión cambio de nuevo- ¿Por qué no te veo tan contento?

-Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? No entiendo por que debes tener miedo.

-Temo ser una vergüenza para ella, de no ser lo que los demás esperan… se que ella jamás me ha rechazado ni nada de eso, pero lo que me da miedo es que la gente comience hablar de ella y de ustedes, no es un secreto mi lugar de procedencia.

-Emmett- me acaricio la cabeza- Tu eres mi hijo, el primero de todos y nada de lo que digan las personas lo cambiara y tu lo sabes. Además Jasper me comento que pronto serás -un hijo legítimo de nosotros asi que nadie será capaz de molestarte ni decirte algo.

-¡Ese es el problema!- me levante molesto, se que no tenia por que desquitarme con ella pero no había nadie mas- No puedo ser un Whitlock, no puedo.

-¿Por qué?- ella también se había levantado

-Es complicado

-Sabes que puedes decirme todo, puedes confiar en mí.

-Eso lo se pero temo que las cosas cambien si le digo la verdad

-Nada cambiara, te lo prometo- me tomo de la mano y me arrastro de nuevo a la cama, no dije nada por un gran momento, no sabía como tenia que empezar ¿Cómo le dices a la que fue lo mas cercano a una madre que eh tenido que estoy enamorado de su hija? Ella permaneció callada todo el tiempo que estuve en mi cabeza, pero tenia la esperanza de que se cansara y no me presionara asi al menos tendría un poco de tiempo para pensar mas- Sabes de antemano que la paciencia es una virtud que tengo.

Adiós a mis esperanzas, bueno no tenia de otra más que decir la verdad y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-Estoy…

-Estas…- añadió

-Estoy enamorado de…

-Rosalie- termino por mi- Ya lo sabía

Si pudiera abrir la boca lo haría, ¿a caso había sido muy obvio? En todo este tiempo pensé que había sido lo suficientemente discreto como para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero veo que me equivoque.

-¿Alguien mas lo sabe?- pregunte asustado

-No que yo sepa, pero es que yo soy madre Emmett… me puedo dar cuenta de cosas que ni yo misma controlo.

-¿No esta enojada?- ahora estaba preocupado- Se que toda madre quiere que su hija este con un hombre que pueda darle todas las comodidades y que nunca pase carencias, como sabe yo no puedo darle esas cosas.

-Ahora entiendo por que no quieres que llevar nuestro apellido.

-Si, pretendo confesarle a Rose mis sentimientos por eso me negare a la oferta del señor Jasper… ambas, se que Ciel con el tiempo madurara y será un excelente empresario.

-Y esa es tu decisión final- no era una pregunta mas bien una afirmación-Bien, lo único que nos queda es hacer una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Encontrar el atuendo perfecto para el baile, pues no dejare que vayas con cualquier cosa.- me dijo con una sonrisa- Tenemos que buscarte un traje que se te vea bien, creo que usaremos algo casual… negro y blanco, pero eres muy alto tenemos que ir con una modista que te cosa uno especial para ti.

-No es necesario…

-Tienes razón no hay tiempo- me interrumpió cambiando lo que iba a decir.- Hijo tenemos que ir de compras, pero sin que Rosalie se de cuenta… hay que distraerla.

-Sra. Alice de verdad yo tengo trajes ya me han comprado muchos.

-¡Eso si que no!- me miro molesta- Mira no es necesario que vayas de todas formas ya se tu talla, ve a desayunar y despues llevas a Rose a dar un paseo o algo también tengo que hacerle algo especial a ella.

No me dejo contestar por que para ser mucho mas baja que yo tenia fuerza pues me saco de mi cuarto en un parpadeo, mientras ella se iba a su habitación yo baje al comedor haber si alcanzaba algo, cuando llegue ya no había nadie asi que fui a la cocina a ver si aun las cocineras no estaban ahí. Entre y en efecto las cocineras aun estaban ahí sentadas, me acerque y para variar al verme se pararon como si les fuera hacer algo les había dicho en mas de una ocasión que no se comportaran asi conmigo pero nunca me hicieron caso. Les pedí de favor un poco de lo que había sobrado del desayuno, comí rápido pues según tenia que distraer a Rose, de donde desconocía su procedencia, deje los platos en el lavadero y fui a buscarla.

Por suerte mi búsqueda no duro mucho pues estaba en el jardín viendo a Sebastián jugar con Balto, me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado.

-Que entretenido ¿no?- me reí de ella- Mirar a un niño jugar, es una buena forma de pasar la mañana.

-¡Cállate!- me dio un empujón- Además no tiene nada de malo mirar a mi hermanito jugar.

-Como digas, ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-De hecho hoy quería quedarme en casa, solo descansar.

Eso no era buena idea tenia que llevarme a Rose de aquí, pensé por unos momentos en donde seria buen lugar para llevarla, entonces recordé unas cuevas que se encontraban a un par de kilómetros de aquí.

-Vamos- me levante

-¿A dónde?

-A un lugar que tu conoces muy bien.

-¿Qué?

-No preguntes vamos

Le ayude a levantarse, le pedí a uno de los empleados que ensillaran dos caballos. En lo que lo hacia Rosalie fue a ponerse algo mas cómodo, cuando volvió traía unos pantalones de tela que le quedaban algo grandes recordaba el origen de esos pantalones: Era una tarde hace como un año cuando me pidió que le enseñara a montar, pero al usar un vestido se le dificultaba mucho hacer movimientos y controlar al caballo, entonces me pidió que le consiguiera unos pantalones al principio yo me negué por que no era la vestimenta adecuada y además que si la veía su abuela seria a mi al primero que le echaría la culpa de todo, asimismo me culparía por "obligar" a su nieta a hacer cosas que no son de señoritas, y recordé que la prima Elizabeth hacia lo mismo, pero despues dedos horas de ruegos de parte de Rose me obligue a decir si y a robarle unos pantalones a Ciel y unos a Sebastián para ver cual de los dos le quedaban mejor. De ahí siempre que salíamos a caballo ella se ponía los pantalones a escondidas y una pequeña camisa de su hermanito según ella era más cómoda, pero a pesar de sus ropas ella siempre se veía hermosa.

-Lista

-Te ves bien

-Lo se dio una vuelta- La verdad si pudiera usaría este tipo de ropa a diario.

-A tu abuela le daría un ataque- dije acomodando el crin del caballo

-Ella es muy anticuada, ojala que en un futuro las mujeres también podamos usar pantalones sin vernos mal.

-Como lo dices tu… en un futuro- le señale el caballo- Anda sube.

Ella ágilmente se subió al caballo, imite su acción y subí, le di un golpe en el costado para que comenzara a caminar con la intención de que me siguiera. En pocos minutos llegamos a nuestras cuevas, un lugar en donde solíamos venir ellos dos desde que pude cabalgar correctamente un caballo, siempre la traía cuando estábamos aburrimos.

-Adoro este lugar

-Lo se, por eso te traje

Ambos nos bajamos de los caballos y los atamos a un árbol para que no se escaparan, comenzamos a caminar hacia la cueva que si la veía bien, cuando no nevaba no se veía tan grandiosa.

-Recuerdo cuando me trajiste aquí la primera vez

-Si, tenía como 13 años y tu 8 años.

-Yo creía que era un castillo- se acerco mas- Y dije que era mi castillo y que yo era la reina.

-Lo recuerdo

-Además de que cuando fuera más grande tú serias mi rey.- me pare en seco cuando lo dijo, ella había bajado la mirada se veía sonrojada- Bueno, esas cosas son de niños ¿no? ahora creo que ya no me parece un castillo.

-Eh… no, creo que nunca lo vi como un castillo- le seguí la corriente- Solo tu distorsionabas las cosas.

-Eso creo.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana ahí, estuvimos un rato platicando de cualquier cosa, ella me contaba como le había ido en sus clases yo tan solo la escuchaba con atención me gustaba la emoción con la que hablaba. Un par de horas despues decidimos regresar a casa, le ayude de nuevo a montar su caballo y despues subí al mío, a sugerencia de Rose esta vez hicimos una carrera y como siempre ella gano ¿o yo la dejaba ganar?

Nos detuvimos un poco lejos de la casa para que Rose se pudiera cambiar, no queríamos arriesgarnos a que la abuela la viera nos armara un escándalo.

-¿Trajiste un cambio de ropa?- le pregunte cuanto la ayude a bajar

-¡Lo olvide! ¿Qué hare? No puedo entrar asi.

-¿Y si entro yo?

-¿Cómo explicaras cuando te vean salir de mi cuarto? ¡Y si te ve mi abuela!

-No te preocupes no me verán.- le dije para que se tranquilizara, aunque tenia que pensar como sacaría su ropa sin que me vieran y preguntaran.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- una tercera voz se veía acercando, los dos nos tensamos al escucharla. Cuando volteamos pude respirar tranquilo.

-Nos asustaste Lizzy- Rosalie la regaño- ¡Nunca vuelvas hacer eso! Creí…

-¿Qué seria la abuela Grettel?- lo dijo como si diera miedo- No, ella no esta… vine con mis padres y mi hermano- le tendió una pequeña bolsa a Rose, adentro tenia un cambio de ropa.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunte

-¿Eres bruja a caso?

-De hecho cuando pregunte por ti y me dijeron que habías salido a cabalgar con tía Emmett- me dio una mirada significativa- Pensé… seguramente Rose uso sus lindos pantalones y si la conozco como se que lo hago, se le olvido llevarse un cambio y en cuanto su abuela la vea pegara un grito al cielo y tenme aquí.

-Gracias prima- le dijo Rosalie mientras corría hacia los arbustos

-Y bien…- empezó

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte confundido

Se acerco a mi, pero como yo estaba mas alto que ella tuvo que pararse de puntitas y yo agacharme para escucharla.

-¿Le dijiste lo que sentías?

-!¿Qué?¡

-Lo que oíste ¿le dijiste?

-No se de que hablas

-¡Vamos! Dime soy tu prima favorita- me hizo un puchero- Y la mas pequeña.

-El más pequeño es Sebastián

-Pero de los niños- contradijo- Yo soy de las niñas, aunque solo somos Rose y yo. – la mire con confundido- Por tu cara creo que no, ¡cielos! Eres lento.

-¡Elizabeth!

-¿Qué? Es verdad, bueno ya te darás cuenta luego… pero no tardes mucho ¿eh?

No pude decirle nada más por que Rosalie venia ya cambiada y con la bolsa en la mano, Liz no dijo nada más y yo se lo agradecí internamente. En la sala estaba tía Bella con su marido y Tony con ellos, los padres de Rose y ya.

-¿Dónde andaban?- pregunto Alice

-Fuimos a dar un paseo, estaba aburrida- contesto Rose- Hola tíos

-¡Mi niña!- la abrazo Bella- ¡Que hermosa estas!

-Gracias tía, hola tío Edward- se acerco abrazarlo, por suerte ya había superado su enamoramiento de él hace mucho años.

-Hola pequeña- respondió el abrazo

-Primo- le hizo un ademan con la cabeza

-Fea- le sonrió, a pesar de que ellos se querían mucho no dejaban de molestarse a cada rato y era entretenido para mí.- ¿Eso de ahí es un barro?- le señalo la cara con asco.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con cara de pánico tocándose la cara.- ¿Dónde?

-¡Que graciosa te vez Rose!- se burlo Ciel- A ti solo te da pánico tener una pequeña protuberancia en la cara.

-¡Ciel!

-Anthony deja a tu prima en paz- le dio una reprimenda su mamá

-Perdón madre, ya sabe que la quiero- me vio y me tendió la mano- Hola Emmett

-Hola, ¿Cómo están todos?

-Bien cariño ¿y tú?- me contesto Bella

-No me quejo.

Me disculpe de los demás para poder ir al baño, Alice me dio una mirada significativa que note antes de marcharme la cual por el momento ignore, tampoco me paso desapercibida la mirada de fastidio de Ciel, suspire, creo que a partir de ahora las cosas entre nosotros estarían algo tensas, no es como si el y yo fuéramos súper amigos pero al menos éramos ambles uno con el otro.

Salí del baño y pensaba irme a mi cuarto para que no tener que soportar mas miradas de aquel joven, pero a medio camino a las escaleras me intercepto el señor Jasper, por su rostro sabía el motivo de la charla.

-¿Podemos hablar?- asentí- Vamos a mi oficina.

Lo seguí hacia la oficina, me ofreció que me sentara en el sillón frente a el asi lo hice y el se sentó en el que estaba frente a mi.

-Creo que sabes para que te mande llamar

-Si

-¿Has tomado una decisión?- me pregunto serio

-¿No es aun muy pronto? Quiero decir, apenas me lo dijo ayer…

-Esta bien, no te presionare- me interrumpió- Lo siento

-No tiene por que disculparse.

-Lo se, lo se- me hizo ademanes con las manos- Es que la verdad ultimadamente eh estado muy presionado con todos estos negocios y muchas cosas mas, no te preocupes, aun tenemos que hablar sobre tu adopción.

-Gracias- solté un suspiro, tenia que decirle la verdad- Pero de algo estoy seguro es que no podre aceptar esta vez.

-¿Por qué no? No quieres tener parte de la fortuna.

El me miro frunciendo el seño, sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad pero me daba miedo mucho miedo, pero no podía ser un cobarde y si quería ser digno de Rosalie tenía que empezar por lo más "difícil":

Decírselo a su padre…

-Tengo que decirle algo muy importante, el motivo por el que no puedo ser un Whitlock.

-Dime- su semblante se puso totalmente serio, eran pocas las ocasiones en que lo veía asi, de hecho me sentía como un niño a punto de ser regañado por su padre.- ¿Qué es lo que te evita ser parte de la familia?

-Es algo muy simple pero hermoso señor- conteste tranquilo.

-Muy bien te escucho.

-La razón por la que no puedo llevar el mismo apellido de ustedes es que si lo tuviera no podría cumplir mi sueño.

-No te entiendo muchacho háblame claro.

-Que si fuera un Whitlock, no podría casarme con su hija.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escucho señor, estoy enamorado de Rosalie

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Siento mucho dejarlas asi como asi, pero es necesario que lo haga. Además de que mi cabecita tuvo un shock en este instante y ya no me permitió seguir mas… pero al menos Emmett se armo de valor y le dijo la verdad a Jazz, ¿pero como reaccionara? Bueno eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.**

**Espero sus lindos reviews…**

**Kisses**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia cuya única paga es que les guste mucho.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**crematlv19: **Tranquilina nena, pronto sabrás todo.

**hildiux: **Aun no estoy muy segura de que vaya a hacer uno de ella, pero creo que si pues habrá cosas en las que necesitara explicarlas ella asi que probablemente tengamos algunos puntos de vista de ella.

**Naty Brandon-Cullen: **Ya somos dos, a mi no me gusta mucho ese Emmett… se me hace que lo han tonteado demasiado, el es lindo pero no tonto.

**Ane: **Jajaja… perfecto, tu consigue las armas y yo a los hombres jajajaja… ok, si nos da tiempo nos llevamos a los cuatro pero mi prioridad es J. R. ¬¬ lo pongo asi para no levantar sospechas *o*.

**Twiandre, Shiru92, keytani, Yara Black Clearwater: **Gracias por sus comentarios.

**Y a la preciosisima que no dejo su nombre: **Buscate insultos nuevos nena, esos ya los eh escuchado muuuuchas veces y si eres tan maravillosa y perfecta no leas en ff por que aki solo hay aficionados segun tu... ah por cierto no soy chilanga, investiga antes de escribi... vaya si que se toman personal todo, jeje me hiciste reir un buen rato en este comentario y el otro... y lo mas gracioso es que los leiste jajajajajajajaja

**Y bueno dejando a la gente que no tiene ni un poquito de amor propio y que sus frustraciones las dejan caer a las personas inocentes, a las que si dejaron comentarios productivos muchisimas gracias ustedes si valen la pena xD**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti-_**

**-4-**

Sentí como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante, el semblante de Jasper era serio y no dejaba de mirarme, tanto asi que me daba miedo respirar o hacer algún movimiento que provocara que me saltara encima o me soltara un plomazo… muy bien, se que estoy siendo lago dramático ¿pero que otra cosa podría pensar si el no hacia ningún movimiento? De repente se dio el parón y yo salte en mi asiento, pues el movimiento fue repentino tomándome desprevenido.

-Repite lo que has dicho, por favor- me dijo despues de un largo silencio.

-Señor…

-Por favor, quiero asegurarme de que no eh oído mal.

¿Pensó que había oído mal? Me asuste mas aun, si me pedía que le repitiera mis palabras es que seguramente algo acabaría mal, ¿debería comenzar a pensar en donde voy a vivir?

-Emmett estoy esperando- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no decía nada? Respire tres veces… tenia que relajarme un poco aunque la mirada de Jasper no me ayudaba mucho, tome aire de nuevo y sin dudarlo respondí:

-Estoy enamorado de Rosalie y es por eso que no puedo ser un Whitlock.

Alce la vista para verlo mejor, el cerró sus ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana. Yo permanecí en mi lugar no solo por que no sentía que mis piernas me respondieran bien, si no por que solamente asi no molestaría tanto al señor. Realmente no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero al cabo de un rato el regreso a su lugar mientras yo lo seguía con la mirada.

Espera a que el hablara, supongo que era lo más correcto.

-Quisiera decir que me sorprende- hablo despues de otro rato- Pero no

-¿Perdón?- parpadee varias veces

-Durante años temí este momento, te voy a ser sincero Emmett…- recargo sus codos en el escritorio mientras agachaba la mirada- Desde el momento en que mi hija nació me prometí que la cuidaría y creo haberlo hecho bien, pero no solo yo la protegía- alzo la vista para verme- Eras tu también quien la protegió de muchas cosas, no se como explicar esa conexión que tenían ustedes dos desde pequeños, sonara ridículo pero me engañaba a mi mismo de que era por que tu eras el mayor y ella la mas pequeña y aunque me cueste creerlo era mas que eso- de nuevo se quedo callado, quería decirle algo pero las palabras no me salían- Era la respuesta de la pregunta que todo padre se hace cuando de sus hijas se trata.

-¿Qué pregunta?- al fin me había salido la voz.

-¿Quién será el mejor hombre para mi hija?- respondió- Aquel que estará con ella cuidándola de todo peligro, aquel que la velara en la enfermedad, que nunca la dejara sola y que jamás le hará daño pase lo que pase.

Ahora me sentía mas tranquilo, quizás no estaba siendo muy claro pero podía asegurar que lo peor ya había pasado… si es que lo hubo.

-Pero…- oh no, un pero- Emmett, debes entender que es mi hija… mi única hija, que a pesar de que sea la mayor para mí siempre será mi pequeña princesa.- podía entender un poco a Jasper, era el temor de todo padre al darse cuenta de que su hija ya no era una niña y que comenzaría a hacer su propia vida.- Debes pensar que estoy siendo dramático.

-Jamás lo haría señor- conteste sincero- Y aunque suene tonto, creo que puedo comprenderlo.

-Bueno, lo que trato de decir es que si es verdad lo que sientes… supongo que no tengo nada más que agregar y ahora entiendo tu reacción de anoche.

-Si, agregando que me desconcertó mucho todo.

El asintió enderezándose en su lugar y recargándose en su asiento, supongo que aun seguía digiriendo la situación asi que no podía darme el lujo de confiarme.

-¿Y que dice Rosalie?- pregunto despues de un rato

-Aun… aun no se lo eh dicho señor, yo quería primero hablar con usted y la señora Alice antes de tomar cualquier decisión.- el asintió de nuevo.

-Pensé que esperarías más tiempo, Rosalie aun es muy joven, apenas va a cumplir los 18 y aunque se que en estos tiempo eso no es muy importante me hubiera gustado que viviera mas antes de pensar tan siquiera casarse.

-Creo que nos estamos precipitando mucho señor, Rose no sabe nada y ni siquiera tengo idea si corresponde mis sentimientos y si el matrimonio es lo que le preocupa, podemos esperar hasta que Rosalie sea mayor o este lista, lo que quiero es asegurarme si es que hay una oportunidad para mi y que no le soy indiferente.

-¿Por qué esa es tu preocupación?

Dude un poco en decirle la verdad, es que lo que realmente me preocupaba era Royce, se que el también estaba enamorado de Rosalie y para que engañarnos el era mejor que yo, pero eso no me hacia rendirme en absoluto y si Rose no me correspondiera me alejaría dignamente pues al menos lo había intentado.

Entonces decidi ser claro.

-Es Royce señor.

-¿Royce? ¿Royce King? No entiendo.

-Probablemente no lo sepa, pero el esta muy interesado en Rose… me lo ha confesado hace tiempo y no quiero que se me adelante sin antes haber luchado.

-¡Dios! ¿Desde cuando todo se volvió tan complicado?- comenzó a reírse, cosa que me desconcertó- Hubiera preferido seguir lidiando en aquellos tiempos cuando se peleaban por un muñeco o tratar de hacerlos dormir cuando había tormenta que todo esto.

-Creo que ahora es más difícil todo ¿no?

Intente sonar cómico pero creo que no lo logre pues de nuevo se puso serio.

-Emmett te voy a dar un consejo, aunque se que es mi hija de la que estamos hablando y a pesar de que también eres un hijo para mi creo que entiendes mi punto- asentí, era obvio que su hija era primero- Como tu sabes Rosalie es muy despistada y en ocasiones testaruda, pero lo que tienes que hacer es ser claro e ir al punto, si no nunca le vas a dar entender nada si quieres irte con rodeos, sabes que a ella le debes decir las cosas como son nada de indirectas.- volví asentir, podrían servirme de mucho sus consejos- Y ahora con respecto a Royce, creo que de esa parte no te debes preocupar- lo mire sin entender, el negó varias veces- Estos muchacho de ahora, en fin yo también eh notado el visible interés que tiene ese muchacho en mi hija pero ¿quieres saber por que jamás me preocupe por ello?

-Si- conteste intrigado

-Es por que mi hija en ningún momento se vio interesada, para ella Royce es y será su mejor amigo nada más

-¿Usted cree?

-Hijo yo se de eso- me guiño el ojo-Ahora, Alice me comento que irán juntos al baile de Rebecca Dupree ¿no?

-Ese es el plan señor

-Entonces yo diría que ese es el momento adecuado para que los dos hablen.

-Pero el baile…

-Emmett- me interrumpió- Conoces de sobra a Rosalie como para saber que ella solo va a esas fiestas por compromiso no por placer… de hecho ahora que estoy analizado mas las cosas, esto es otro punto menos para que pienses que Rose pueda estar interesada en Royce- no me dejo preguntar por que seguro adivino mi pregunta- Por que si asi fuera se lo hubiera pedido a el.

-Quizás le daba pena- esa era una respuesta muy tonta, pero aun no podía sembrar esperanzas.

-Ni tu mismo creíste lo que acabas de decirme, Emmett, deja de ser pesimista.

Sonreí sinceramente, de verdad me encontraba totalmente aliviado de que Jasper haya entendido todo y que me apoyara.

-Gracias

-No tienes que darlas- de repente se rasco la cabeza- ¡Vaya! No puedo creer que te de consejos para conquistar a mi propia hija, eso no es lo normal.

-Tal vez.

-¿Debería ponértelo mas difícil?-pregunto, yo no supe que contestar- Pero no, se que contigo mi hija esta en buenas manos.- de repente se puso serio- Además creo que sabes lo que te pasara si le haces daño.

Esta vez no temí de su amenaza por que sabía que eso jamás pasaría, primero moriría antes de hacerle algún daño a Rosalie, asi que simplemente asentí.

-Eso espero, ahora creo que debo pensar en como decírselo a mi esposa.

-Este… sobre eso…

-Ella ya lo sabe- termino por mi- No me sorprende y menos que no me lo contara, iré al jardín a relajarme un poco, creo que fueron muchas emociones en tan solo pocos minutos.

Se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, yo lo seguí por que sinceramente no tenia nada que hacer aquí en el trayecto nos encontramos con Rosalie que venia hacia nosotros.

-Mamá esta preguntando por ustedes y por que tardan tanto.

Jasper al ver a Rose, sin previo aviso la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo.

-Mi niña- le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente- Dile a tu madre que iré al jardín unos momentos, ahorita los alcanzo.

Y sin dejarle responder se paso de largo, dejándola confundida.

-¿Qué bicho le pico?- me pregunto- ¿Por qué ese extraño ataque de cariño?

-No tengo idea- mentí- Supongo que son esos ataques que a los padres les dan de la nada.

-Puede ser…- estuvo de acuerdo- Bueno, a lo que estaba… mamá nos busca asi que regresemos.

-¿Tu hermano sigue ahí? – le pregunte mientras íbamos para haya.

-No, salió con Anthony… fueron a ver a los caballos, como siempre Ciel le quiere presumir a "Diablo" pero la verdad no servirá de mucho pues ese caballo no se deja montar con nadie, solo espero que no sea lo suficientemente tonto para montarlo.

Tenia razón, ese caballo era demasiado salvaje, desde que Jasper lo compro nunca se dejo montar por nadie, de hecho hasta le hizo daño a unos trabajadores cuando intentaron domarlo y hasta Jasper tuvo una leve caída que lo dejo una semana en cama. Nunca quisieron sacrificarlo, pues tenían la idea de que con el tiempo el caballo se amansara, pero hasta ahora nadie ha sido tan valiente para hacerlo.

-En mi opinión lo que necesita ese tonto es una lección para que se le quite lo payaso y lo engreído.

-Es tu hermano Rose

-¿Y que? No creas que no note como te miraba hace unos momentos y si todo tiene que ver por lo que papá decidió, déjame decirte que es un completo idiota e inmaduro.

-¡Rose! Es tu hermano

-Da igual.

Nos reunimos con los demás, por suerte Jasper no tardo mucho de su momento de meditación pero sonreí despues de que le susurrara algo al oído y Alice me sonriera a mí, creo que eso quería decir que tenía su aprobación. Tía pregunto cual era el secreto pero supieron disimularlo bien:

-¿No le puedo decir a mi esposa lo mucho que la amo?- contesto Jasper

-Como digas-creo que no se creyó muy bien la mentirilla.

Unos minutos despues pasamos al comedor que para mi mala suerte me senté en frente de Ciel, este no me dejaba de lanzar dagas con sus ojos, sentí un apretón de mano a mi lado y me di cuenta que Rose también notaba lo mismo ya que le dio a su hermano una mirada que hizo que susodicho bajara la suya, por suerte nadie mas noto ese cambio de miradas.

Por la tarde los tíos regresaron a su casa, pues la señora Aranza los esperaba para cenar. Yo fui a los establos para ver a los caballos siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso, pues hace poco Alice me enseño mi traje que a leguas se notaba que era caro y eso no me gustaba nada, nada. Acaricie a Spirit un par de veces y este relincho un poco, pero otro gruñido mas fuerte fue el de Diablo que no dejaba de protestar, lo mire varias veces, su pelaje negro profundo le hacia ver un poco tenebroso, pero aun asi me acerque lentamente, al verme el caballo protesto y se jaloneo.

-¡Eh! Tranquilo- me acerque un poco más, este se hizo para atrás y me seguí acercando hasta que quedamos muy cerca. Estire mi mano poco a poco, no me fuera morder pero me sorprendió cuando el mismo comenzó a acerar su hocico hacia mi mano, eso me dio una buena espina asi que me acerque a su costado y acaricie su lomo- Asi es muchacho, vaya- acaricie un hermoso pelaje lo tenia algo enredado por que nadie lo podía cepillar bien, tome el cepillo de la pared y comencé a cepillarlo, un poco por el lomo, el pecho y por ultimo el lomo y la cabeza- Ahora estas mejor ¿verdad?- Y como si me entendiera el comenzó a relinchar- Como será montarte- mire a todas partes para que nadie me viera, tome uno de las sillas y un cril, los sujete muy bien y me subí al caballo- Fantástico- era mas alto que Güero, el caballo que yo montaba, comencé a dar vueltas por el establo y despues a trotar cuando se sintió mas libre, no pude evitar reir cada vez que el relinchaba.

-¿Qué haces con mi caballo?- el grito de Ciel hizo que detuviera el caballo, a su lado venia Jasper y me miraba sonriendo.

-Lo estaba montando y es mío.

-Hijo, tu ni siquiera lo has podido montar- lo miro y despues a mi- Vaya Emmett, eres el primero que monta a Diablo.

Me baje rápido del caballo y jale el lazo hacia ellos.

-No se a que se deba- me encogí de hombros

-¡Pero es mío!- se quejo de nuevo- ¡Quítate! Si tú puedes yo puedo- entonces me quito las riendas del caballo y a la fuerza se subió, en el momento en que sintió al extraño Diablo comenzó a gruñir y relinchar.

-¡Ciel!- grito Jasper- ¡Cuidado!

Entonces el caballo se paro en dos patas tirando a Ciel en el acto, el caballo comenzó a correr hacia mi y yo lo fui a dejar al establo, pues Jasper ya se había llevado a su hijo que no dejaba de quejares. En cuanto deje al caballo en su lugar corría hacia la misma dirección, el se estaba quejando demasiado, pero que yo sepa no cayo mal había caído de pie y luego solo se dejo caer y comenzó a sobarse el brazo.

-¡Ay me duele!- gritaba

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Alice preocupada- ¡Oh mi bebé!

-Se cayo del caballo, pero el tiene la culpa… lo monto sin ninguna prudencia.

-¡Fue su culpa!- me señalo- No se que le hizo a el caballo, el provoco que me cayera.

-Yo no…

-¡Deja de decir tonterías Ciel!- le grito Rosalie- Tu siempre quieres demostrara que eres el mejor de todos, eso te paso por arrogante.

-¡Mamá!

-Vámonos- Rose camino hacia mi y me tomo la mano- Ese idiota solo te culpara de todo.

-Es que trato mal al caballo

-Lo se y se lo merece, estoy cansada de su maldito toque de superioridad

En eso tenia razón, pero si me sentía un poco mal por tomar su caballo.

-Por cierto Emmett, ¿ya estas listo para el baile? Nos queda poco menos de una semana ¿eh?

-Si eso creo- dije nerviosos

-Bien, por que seremos de los primeros en llegar

-Me parece bien- dije mas nerviosos

Lo que quedo de la tarde estuvimos en el jardín platicando de cualquier cosa que no fuera su hermano y se lo agradecí, tenia muchas cosas que pensar pero por ahora me enfocaría en el baile que ya estaba muy cerca.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Por hoy eso es todo, se que es algo corto pero prometo compensárselo en el que sigue por que será el gran baile, ahí se sabrán muchas cosas nenas, asi que no se lo pierdan… bueno me voy por que me dieron un medicamento para dormir y ya estoy comenzando a sentir los efectos de este y estoy mas dormida que despierta.**

**Bueno nos vemos.**

**Xoxo**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia cuya única paga es que les guste mucho.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Twiandre: **Mmmm… no lo había pensado ¿eh? Me gusta la idea.

**keytani: **Creo que lo bueno se lo quedaron Rose y Sebastián jeje, es que el hijo sándwich y sabes que siempre son los que mas buscan la atención por lo mismo, pero a ver que hago con ese mocoso ¿ok? Sobre lo otro, pues abajo esta la respuesta jeje.

**crematlv19: **Lo único que te voy a decir es que tu respuesta estará en este capi.

**Ane: **Ok, como dije consigue las armas y yo los hombres, jajaja…

**Karly´s-De-Black: **Gracias nena, espero que te guste este capi.

**Hola, hola… se que me quieren matar ¿verdad? Si, se que eh actualizado muy tarde… pero es que tuve unos días muy como decirlo… ¿difíciles? ¿Fatales? ¿Deprimentes?... bueno la cosa es que no me sentía con muchos ánimos de escribir y si actualice en las otras historias es por que ya los tenia escritos. Pero prometo que ahora ya me siento de mejor animo asi que retomare mi ritmo xD **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti-_**

**-5-**

Hoy por fin era el baile de Dupree, estaba un poco nervioso, pero gracias a la charla que tuve con la señora Alice el día anterior hizo que tuviera más confianza en mi mismo. Aun que si me daba algo temor, ya que Rosalie me comento que estarían ahí todas las solteras y solteros mas codiciados de Kentucky, en lo que concierne a mi, no me importaba pues yo solo tenia ojos para una mujer, pero ¿Qué tal si Rosalie encuentra a alguien?

Por eso es que hoy en la noche estaba dispuesto a declárale mis sentimientos y que suceda lo que tenga que pasar, pero de algo que estaba seguro es que si ella me rechaza no sabría que hacer.

Irme… esa seria la respuesta…

-¿Nervioso?- el señor Jasper me dijo desde la sala, yo me encontraba sentado esperando a Rosalie en uno de los sillones ya tenia como media hora listo y ella aun no bajaba.

-Un poco- me reí por el nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

-¿Cómo sabe que…?- pregunte pero el me interrumpió

-Emmett, soy padre…y muy intuitivo sobre todo, parece que no me conoces muchacho- me dio unas palmadas en el hombro- Estoy enterado de que hoy no solo será un baile, habrá algo mas importante para ti, y por tu cara supongo que eso es lo que te tiene nervioso.

-Eso es, el baile no me preocupa… eso lo puedo controlar, sabe que ya no me importan las criticas de las personas.

-¿A que se debe ese cambio?- me pregunto realmente confundido- Hace unos días parecías aterrado.

-Vera…

_Me mire como por cuarta vez en el espejo, me estaban proando los últimos detalles del smoking, para ser sincero no me veía tan mal, solo esperaba que fuera suficiente…_

_-¡Auch!- me queje cuando sentí un piquete.- ¿Qué paso?_

_-Yo lo hice- me dijo la señora Alice con una sonrisa- Conozco esa cara y no me gusta, por que se su significado y déjame decirte que no tienes por que tener esa cara ¿me oíste? Te ves muy guapo y perdón que te lo diga yo, pero si fuera unos 15 años mas joven te aseguro que te echaría el ojo._

_-¡Oiga!- sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban- No diga eso, es como mi madre._

_-Solo digo lo que pienso y veo_

_-¿Cree que sea suficiente como para que me crean digno para Rosalie?_

_-No- mi cara cayo- Por que con ese traje no solo eres digno para mi hija… sino hasta para la reina._

_-Gracias_

_-Como te dije- se levanto por que estaba agachada poniendo alfileres- Quiero que siempre estés con la frente en alto- me tomo el rostro con ambas manos, aunque con algo de dificultad por que yo era mas alto, y me lo levanto- Asi o mas, no dejes que nadie te humille… ¿y te digo por que?- asentí- Por que eres un Whitlock, y nadie que quiera recibir un castigo de parte de la familia. Asi que no temas._

_-Gracias, no saben lo que sus palaras significan para mí_

_-Es que eres mi hijo, y te quiero- me atrajo hacia ella y me dio un abrazo_

_-Yo también la quiero- le respondí el abrazo_

Mire al señor Jasper que miraba al suelo con una sonrisa.

-Solo Alice es capaz de decir algo tan cierto como eso… y también picarte con un alfiler sin misericordia.

-Si, lo es… y me dolió- me sobe la pierna.- Pero sus palabras de verdad me sirvieron, no dejare que nadie se sienta más que yo.

-¡Esa es la actitud muchacho! Has que me sienta orgulloso, y recuerda: Si alguien se pone difícil, siempre puedes usar la fuerza.

Su comentario me hizo reir, de hecho yo también ya lo había pensado pero como de dijeron antes, eso seria rebajarme demasiado y yo soy mas que eso.

-Lo hare.

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que ambos volteáramos, frente a mi estaba el ángel más precisos que existía, enfundado en un precioso vestido rojo con detalles brillantes con cuello cuadrado, le llegaba hasta los tobillos que se entallaba a todo su cuerpo, además sus brazos estaban enfundados en unos largos guantes blancos, su cabello levemente recogido en un leve peina y su cuello tenia un collar para adornarlo. (**N/A: **Ropa en mi perfil)

-¡Vaya hija!- Jasper llego a ella y la abrazo- Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias papá- ella miro a su padre con un ligero sonrojo, despues paso su vista hacia mi y me sonrió- Perdón por el retraso.

-No hay problema.

-Bueno es hora que se vayan- no me había dado cuenta de que Alice estaba a lado de Rosalie- Asi no llegaran tarde.

Rosalie se acerco a mí y yo le tendí el brazo, lo tomo y ambos salimos hacia el coche que nos llevara a una noche que esperaba yo fuera especial.

.

.

Mi mirada pasaba de Rose a la ventana, cada mirada que le daba ella me sonreía y yo se la devolvía, es que por mas que quería no podía dejar de mirarla, cuando mi vista se poso de nuevo a la ventana fue cuando pude visualizar la enorme mansión Dupree, como la había imaginado era enorme y se veía que ahí vivía gente extremadamente millonaria, los nervios regresaron a mi pero cerré los ojos y volví a recordar la conversación con Alice, mi animo regreso.

-Todo saldrá bien- me dijo Rose con una sonrisa

-Lo se, solo necesito saber que estarás conmigo.- le respondí mirándola a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que me habían atrapado desde el primer momento que los vi.

-No tienes por que dudarlo, estamos juntos en esto- al decir eso me tomo de la mano, aunque era un gesto simple entre los dos, ahora lo sentía mas…

-Lo estamos.

15 minutos despues el coche se detuvo mientras que por fuera era abierta, di un suspiro y baje para poder ayudar a Rose a bajar, caminamos juntos del brazo mientras que a mi alrededor note que unas personas nos miraban, supongo que conocían a Rose pero no a mi por que no era muy dado a salir a eventos como estos asi que era por eso que para ellos les era un desconocido.

-No te conocen, es por eso que no miran tanto, deben estar de envidiosas.

-¿Envidiosas?

-¿Cada cuanto puedes ver a un chico guapo?- me miro al decirme eso.

-No seas bromista- conteste mientras entrabamos a la enorme sala, donde ahí había varias parejas charlando y otras bailando, de nuevo sentí miradas pero las ignore, si quería tener una noche tranquila tenia que ignorar todo eso pero como me había dicho un día Jasper, no todas las personas que conozcas son unos egocéntricos y pesados.

-¡Mira!- me señalo un punto- Ahí esta Royce, vaya que linda chica lo acompaña

Era cierto, la chica que estaba a lado de Royce era muy guapa, a pesar de que era de piel morena, era un color ébano muy lindo, su cabello era de color negro recogido en una media coleta llevaba un vestido color perla que hacía que su piel se notara más. Rosalie me llevo hacia ellos, al vernos Royce sonrió pero no me paso desapercibida la mirada que le dio a Rose, eso me molesto pero no podía culparlo se veía hermosa.

-Hola amigos- nos saludo a los dos- ¡Rose vaya! Te ves muy bien.

-Gracias Royce- miro a la chica que venia a su lado- ¿Y quien es tu amiga?

-¡Oh mis disculpas!- le tomo la mano a la chica que nos sonrió- Ella es Kebi, la hija del presidente de Egipto su padre me la encargo mucho esta noche, ¿recuerdas Rose?

-Oh si, papá menciono que mañana tendrían una junta o algo asi con alguien de Egipto, no pensé que fuera el presidente con su hija, un placer Kebi.

-No te preocupes, asi que tú eres la famosa Rosalie Whitlock, Royce no deja de hablar de lo maravillosa que es su mejor amiga- al parecer ella noto mi presencia y me sonrió de una forma coqueta.- ¿Y tú amigo como se llama?

-Emmett McCarty- extendí mi mano para saludarla, ella la estrecho y le dio un apretón, pero tuve que soltar mi mano por que parecía que ella no quería.- Un placer

-El placer es mío- me puso nervioso la forma en que me hablo, simplemente sonreí por pura cortesía, mire de reojo a Rose que tenia una mirada algo molesta en su rostro ¿A caso le caía mal Kebi?- Y me halagaría si me apartaras un baile esta noche.

-Yo…

-Lo siento Kebi- la interrumpió Rose- Pero Emmett viene conmigo, asi que todos sus bailes están apartados para mí, lo siento mucho- tanto Royce como yo, nos quedamos viendo a Rose sorprendidos, nunca la había escuchado hablar de esa manera a nadie- Emmett, tengo sed ¿vamos por unas bebidas?

-Cla…claro, con permiso

Le tome del brazo y nos alejamos de ellos dos, aun con la mirada de sorpresa de Royce, no dije nada en el pequeño tramo que caminamos hacia la mesa de bebidas, cuando estuvimos alejados de ellos Rose comenzó a caminar mas lento hasta detenerse.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte por que de verdad me sorprendió su actitud

-Si, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Es que hace rato, bueno creo que te portaste un poco grosera con ella.

-¡Ah! Perdón- me dijo con sarcasmo- Si quieres regresa a platicar con ella, no te preocupes por mí- dio un paso alejándose de mí- Anda, no quiero arruinar tu noche.

-Rose ¿de que hablas?- pregunte algo extrañado- Es que si no te conociera diría que estas celosa.

-¿Celosa yo, de esa? Pues no.

-Es que no entiendo por que estas tan enojada- me volví a acercar a ella- Mira, tu le dijiste toda la verdad, yo vine contigo y todos absolutamente todos los bailes que quieras serán para ti y para nadie más.

-Es que, bueno, ella es más grande que yo y mas hermosa… sobre todo es hija de un presidente Egipcio es lógico que sea más interesante que estar conmigo, te puede platicar de tantas cosas.

Esta vez el momento fui yo el que se molesto con ella, mire a mi alrededor y por suerte a fuera del salón estaba un jardín algo donde no había nadie, tome a Rose del brazo y la jale, con cuidado, hacia allá. Nos alejamos de todo el ruido de la música y de las charlas de las personas, por suerte esa noche había luna llena asi que no necesitábamos de mucha iluminación, Rose tenia la mirada agacha yo le levante el rostro con mi mano para que me mirara.

-Esto que te voy a decir, lo repetiré solo una vez ¿me oíste?-ella no me contesto- ¿Rose?

-Si

-Para empezar a mi no me interesa esa mujer, simplemente me sorprendí por que tu nunca le habías hablado de esa manera a nadie pero en ningún momento mostré interés por ella, sobretodo me importa poco que sea la hija del presidente de Egipto, podrá ser hija de la reina de Inglaterra y me valdría lo mismo y por ultimo para que quiero saber si la torre Eiffel es puntiaguda por que no me importa y en todo caso no la conozco, por que en algún momento decida ir ahí es por que _tú _vas a ir conmigo.

-Pero es mayor que yo…

-¿Y? a mi eso no me importa, además ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Que es un mejor partido que yo, yo apenas voy a cumplir los 18

-Rosalie no entiendo de que estas hablando, tu eres un excelente partido para cualquiera.

-No creo

-Claro que si- le tome los hombros y la hice verme- Esa no eres tu Rose, siempre eres segura y no te importa eso, ¿Por qué crees que no serias un buen partido? Te aseguro que haya adentro habrá miles de hombres que matarían por tu mano- incluso yo, pensé pero no se lo diría al menos no ahora.

-Emmett- me dijo en un susurro que me costo un poco entender- ¿Y para ti?

-¿Qué?

-¿Yo soy un buen partido para ti?- su pregunta tenia un deje de miedo, como temiera que le fuera a contestar que no, pero también tenia miedo, si le decía que si posiblemente me estaría adelantando y echándome de cabeza, pero si le decía que no seria la peor blasfemia que hubiera dicho en toda mi vida.- ¿No lo soy? ¿No soy buena para ti?

-Rosalie- me sentía nervioso, quería decirle que si, no me gustaba verla de esa manera lo odiaba. Me había prometido que nunca vería su rostro triste y la estaba rompiendo, lo peor de todo era que yo provocaba esa mirada.

-Lo entiendo, no lo soy.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre lo supe, tu jamás me veras como una mujer para ti siempre seré tu hermana menor.-bajo la mirada y comenzó a removerse algo nerviosa, con sus manos comenzó a torcer uno de sus guantes- Lo siento mucho, se que no tenia que decirte eso será mejor que volvamos adentro- se dio la vuelta dispuesta a regresar.

Comencé a alarmarme, ella se me estaba yendo y yo no hacía nada, ¡por dios! Se un hombre, casi corrí para alcanzarla, la tome del brazo y la hice que volteara a verme. Rose se quedo sorprendida por la forma en como la jale.

-¿Emmett?

-No me dejaste responderte

-No tienes que…- la interrumpí poniendo mis dedos en sus labios.

-Si tengo que, asi que es hora de que me dejes hablar- le quite los dedos y comencé- La verdad Rosalie, es que no creo que seas una niña para mí y de eso a que yo solo te vea como mí hermana menor estas muy equivocada, para mi eres mas que eso, te confieso que desde la primer vez que te vi supe que tu serias alguien importante en mi vida.

-¿En serio?

-Si, al pasar el tiempo te fuiste convirtiendo en mi prioridad, no se si lo recuerdas pero siempre estaba detrás de ti cuidándote a pesar de que te molestabas, pero no me importo, ya que si tu sufrías el mas mínimo daño no se… me mataría.- cerré los ojos de recordar aquella vez que se enfermo de gravedad, ese día sentía que me moría- Y afortunadamente de todas las adversidades saliste triunfadora, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti no era solamente preocupación de hermano como todos lo solían llamar, era mas que eso.

-¿Qué era Emmett?- su voz sonaba desesperada- Dime

-Rosalie Lilian Whitlock- le tome sus dos manos y se las bese- Ese día me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti.

-Oh Emmett, dime que no me mientes- su agarre en mis manos se hizo mas fuerte- Por favor.

-Jamás te mentiría en algo como eso- la atraje mas hacía mí- Es verdad, te amo.

-¡Emmett!- se soltó, y con una fuerza, que no conocía de ella, se lanzo a mis brazos provocando que perdiera un poco el equilibrio pero más no me caí- ¡No lo puedo creer!- me dijo riendo- Esto es un sueño

-Rose, casi me tiras- la estreche mas contra mi pecho- No es un sueño y si lo es no quiero despertar.

Ella se separo de mí y me sonrió, no pensé dos veces antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto de darme cuenta- me dijo- Pensé que tu jamás me verías de otra manera, sin importar lo que mamá me decía yo siempre tuve mis dudas y ahora que te escucho decirlo de tus labios, es perfecto.

-¿Tu mamá lo sabía?- pregunte sorprendido, ahora entendía por que estaba tan confiada.

-Se lo dije hace como dos años, pensé que era una locura y a pesar de todo mi mamá fue mi apoyo, me dijo que las cosas se darán cuando tengan que ser.

-Vaya, ¿ahora?

-Se lo diremos a mi padre, te juro que no se pondrá duro te defenderé si es necesario- comencé a reírme por su determinación- ¿Qué?

-De eso ya no hay que preocuparnos, me eh encargado de eso personalmente.

-¿Papá lo sabe?- ahora pregunto aterrada- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Se enojo?

-¿Qué? No, aunque al principio se puso difícil lo entendió y se puede decir que tengo su bendición, pero le prometí algo a cambio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que primero te dejara terminar tus estudios antes de cualquier plan, asi que tú también debes comprometerte.

-Lo hare, lo que sea para que estemos juntos.

-Bien, creo que es hora de volver al baile por que tengo a una hermosa dama a quien sacar de bailar- entrelace nuestros dedos y la guie hacia el salón de nuevo, a medio camino sentí como Rose se detenía- ¿Pasa algo?

-Es que yo…- de nuevo comenzó a removerse nerviosa mordiéndose el labio- Te quería pedir algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, ¿Qué somos?- su sonrojo se hizo mas intenso

-¿A que te refieres?... ah- comprendí lo que me trataba de decir- A pesar de que tu lo sabes perfectamente supongo que lo correcto es que te lo diga, Rosalie ¿Me haría el honor de ser mi novia?

-Si, Emmett… claro que lo seré

-Perfecto- otra vez se sonrojo, me preguntaba que la tenia asi.- Te quería pedir otra cosa.

-Dime, sabes que hare todo lo posible por complacerte.

-No es algo difícil… creo- su cara parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba.

-Dime- insistí

-Quisiera que… me dieras un… beso- bajo la mirada aun roja, yo la mire con ternura, mi pequeña se ponía nerviosa por eso. Sonreí mientras colocaba mi dedo debajo de su mentón y le hice levantar la cara que seguía roja, la mire a los ojos para transmitirle seguridad comencé a inclinarme poco a poco para rozar mis labios con los suyos, al tocarlos todo mi cuerpo sintió miles de pequeñas explosiones, me separe de ella pues no quería asustarla con un beso más intenso, sabía que con Rosalie tenia que ir poco a poco pues aun no tenia mucha experiencia en este campo, al verla de nuevo aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Abre los ojos cariño.

-Fue mejor de cómo lo soñé- contesto abriendo poco a poco los ojos.- Fue perfecto.

-Volvamos adentro, quiero bailar contigo.

Bailamos juntos en el centro de la pista, Rose recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo sobre su cabeza, no me importaba si los demás nos veían o cuchicheaban a nuestras espaldas, ahora solo éramos ella y yo. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, ahora que sabía que ella me amaba nada ni nadie me impedirá que este con ella.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡AAAAAH! A que no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? Si, Rosalie siempre lo quiso también… felicidades para aquellas que siempre lo creyeron. Ahora, por ahí leí que no le gustaba mucho este Emmett algo insegurillo ¿no? pero es que es necesario para que la historia lleve su rumbo. Pero es que verán mas adelante todo lo que va a pasar, y por si preguntan, esta historia tendrá 15 capítulos o eso creo por que siempre digo algo y la termino extendiendo jeje.**

**Bueno espero sus reviews**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia cuya única paga es que les guste mucho.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**crematlv19**: Que bueno que te gusto jeje...

**Yara Black Clearwater**: Mmmm... Aun falta mucho para que se enteren jeje... sigue leyendo...

**keytani**: Gracias...

**Twiandre:** No, no creo... es solo para que Rose se ponga celosita y lo logro...

**hildiux:** El summary son partes de diálogos que se verán durante la historia... como dices, es mas adelante

**Ane**: jeje... que bueno que te gusto... ¿oye de que manera te puedo responder tus dudas?

**Karly´s-De-Black**: Eso esta bien, espérate a que llegue la mejor parte seguro la amaras

**Hola nenas ¿Cómo han estado? Ojala y todo ande bien, bueno no tengo nada que decir mas que si me llego a atrasar en el fic es por que como ya dije antes, ya eh entrado al tecno y pues mi tiempo esta siendo reducido a menos de la mitad para dedicarlo a la escritura asi que agradecería que fueran pacientes, ya saben tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda… ahora si, les dejo este capi… disfrútenlo… **

**Leer nota al final, es importante**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti-_**

**-6-**

Desperté cuando el sol me dio en la cara, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que anoche no había sido un sueño y de verdad todo fue real. Emmett realmente me amaba, y yo que pensé que no era asi. Ya que mi amor por el creció desde que tenia 15 años, fue entonces cuando lo comencé a ver mas que como un hermano todas sus atenciones y la forma en como me protegía me hacían sentir muy especial, además por que siempre estaba ahí para mi.

Aunque al principio me deprimía un poco de que el fuera mayor que yo, quiero decir, yo era mas pequeña y eso era lo que me bajaba un poco el animo, siempre pensé que a el le gustaban las mujeres mayores, cuando lo vi con Kebi y esta prácticamente se le estaba lanzando encima, fue cuando realmente conocí el significado de los celos y cuando eres nueva en eso, no es una sensación nada agradable.

Afortunadamente todo salió como yo quería, ahora estábamos juntos.

Y besarlo, oh por dios, fue mejor de lo que había soñado nuestros labios juntos danzando sincronizada mente, el tacto de sus manos en mi cintura…

Tome mi almohada y me la puse sobre la cabeza y grite como si estuviera loca, bueno si lo estaba, loca de amor. Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi drama mental.

-Adelante- grite, y Siobhan venia entrando con un nuevo juego de sabanas limpias.- Buenos días nana

-Muy buen día cielo- dejo las sabanas en una de la mesa- Te veo muy alegre esta mañana.

-Y lo estoy nana- me levante un poco de la cama- Anoche fue el mejor día de todos mis días, tenias razón, todo salió muy bien.

-¿El joven Emmett le corresponde?- si, mi nana era la única que sabía toda la verdad, cuando cumplí los 16 años ella comenzó a sospechar de mí forma de actuar y mis salidas a escondidas con Emmett, al principio me había acusado de que no tenia que salir con Emmett tanto tiempo por que no era de señoritas. Recuerdo que fue la primera vez que pelee con ella, fue entonces cuando, sin desearlo, le grite que estaba enamorada de Emmett, eso si me regaño un poco por no confiar en ella pero al final todo salió bien y me apoyo en lo que pudo.

-¡Si, nana!- me levante rápidamente y me lance a sus brazos- Me dijo que me ama ¿puedes creerlo? Yo al principio pensé que era un sueño, pero no lo fue nana, estoy tan feliz.

-Me alegro mucho cielo- me dijo riendo- Ya te lo había dicho, pero siempre eres muy terca.

-Lo se nana, ¡Ay! No puedo esperar para decirle a mamá, apuesto que estará muy contenta.

-¿Y su padre?- pregunto preocupada, pero mi sonrisa la desconcertó más

-Ya lo sabe, Emmett ayer me dijo que hablo con el… ¡tenemos su permiso!- le dije con una sonrisa, pero ella no me la correspondió- ¿Qué pasa nana? ¿No estas feliz por mí, por nosotros?

-Oh, no nena nada de eso- me respondió, aun se veía algo preocupada- Pero le diré la verdad, me preocupa mucho su señora abuela.

-¿Que pasa con ella?- pregunte, no entendía que tenia que ver mi abuela en todo esto

-Nena- se retorció un poco su delantal antes de sentarse en mi cama- No quiero sonar negativa ni echarte la sal, pero, es que no creo que su abuela le guste mucho la idea de que ande con el joven- fruncí el señor confundida- Me refiero que desde que eras pequeña su abuela le estuvo buscando un prospecto, siempre pensó que el joven Royce…

-Espera, espera….- la interrumpí- Antes de que digas algo te responderé, mi abuela no tiene nada que ver en mi vida yo soy quien escoge a la persona con quien quiero estar y se que mis padres me apoyaran en eso y nadie mas que ellos tienen derecho a negarme algo, a mi abuela la quiero mucho y lo sabe, pero nada tiene que hacer ella en mis asuntos… por ultimo, respecto a Royce él es y será mi mejor amigo nada más… el amor de mi vida es Emmett y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Rose, siempre lucha por eso.

-Lo hare nana, de eso es de lo que estoy segura- le sonreí para afirmar mi punto, pero ella de repente comenzó a llorar- ¿Qué pasa nana?

-Es que…mi pequeña- se limpio las lagrimas – Es que… solo, me eh dado cuenta de lo mucho que has crecido, aun recuerdo cuando eras mi nena y te correteaba por todas partes, ahora eres una chica enamorada… ¡ay! Dentro de muy pronto de casaras y tendrás hijos, perderé a mi niña.

-¡Oh nana!- La volví a abrazar- No estés triste, ¿crees que me olvidare de la mujer que me cuido desde pequeña? Claro que no, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón, además si tengo hijos es obvio que tu serás su nana.

-Nena…

-Ya, ya… deja estar de llorona- le di un beso en la frente- Ahora, me voy a vestir ¿mis padres ya están abajo?

-Si, con sus hermanos y…el joven Emmett- solo con la mención de su nombre hizo que me ruborizara- Ah estado preguntando por usted, creo que debe bajar ya.

Despues de 15 minutos, donde Siobhan me ayudo a vestirme pues al parecer le entro el sentimiento y no me dejo hacerlo sola, baje hacia el comedor para desayunar por que realmente me estaba muriendo de hambre. A medio camino escuche que me llamaban, al voltear mire a mi abuela que venia tras de mi, no se pero me sentía algo incomoda cerca de ella pues aun tenia fresca las palabras de mi nana en la mente, de todas maneras me detuve, ignorarla seria algo maleducado y quiera o no es mi abuela.

-¿Sucede algo abuela?

-Me entere que ayer fuiste al baile de Rebecca.

-Lo hice- conteste algo desconfiada- No quiero ser grosera abuela, pero tengo algo de prisa, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Es que me preguntaba si fuiste con Royce- la mire confundida- Es que hace como 5 días el me dijo que te pensaba invitar pero le dijiste que no por que ya tenias con quien ir.

Suspire alto fastidiada, si, Royce me había invitado y yo de forma cortés rechace su oferta con la escusa de que ya iría con alguien más, el motivo por el que no le conté quien era, fue precisamente para que mi abuela no se enterara y no me diera una charla de chicos.

-No, no lo hice…

-¿Por qué? Es un buen muchacho, de hecho estaba pensando hablar con tus padres para que consideren comprometerte con él, ya me imagino que linda pareja harán…

-¡Espera abuela!- interrumpí- Se que estas algo… encariñada con Royce y quisieras que él y yo fuéramos algo mas que amigos, pero temo decirte que eso no se podrá, Royce es mi mejor amigo y nada más,- me debatí entre decirle o no con quien me gustaría estar, pero mejor no, era mala idea lo mejor seria contarle la verdad pero a medias.- Yo ya estoy interesada en alguien mas.

-¡Oh que pena!- junto sus manos en señal de decepción- Pero acerca de ese muchacho, ¿Es de buena familia? Por que no quiero que te juntes con cualquiera como tu padre, pues mira que era muy malo para escoger a sus… novias.

-¿Y mi madre?- dije ofendida

-Bueno eso fue cosa a parte, Alice es un amor de persona y no me arrepiento de haber arreglado el compromiso con tu padre, pero eso no es relevante ahora, lo que me refiero es que… eres mi nieta y te quiero mucho, por eso quiero lo mejor para ti ¿entiendes?

-Eso creo- se que mi abuela no es mala, solo se preocupaba por nosotros y quiere lo mejor- Quiero que sepas que el chico que quiero no es malo al contrario es el mejor hombre del mundo, apuesto que lo amaras.

-¿Lo conozco?- pregunto interesada

-Más o menos- me aleje otros pasos- Abuela no tengo tiempo para una charla de chicos ni nada de eso, al menos no ahora, solo quiero ir a comer algo ¿con permiso?

Salí prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, me había puesto nerviosa la charla con mi abuela además de que me sentí mal conmigo misma por no decirle que del hombre que estaba enamorada era Emmett, no es que me avergonzara de el nada de eso, lo que no podría soportar es que ella lo trate mal y lo eche de la casa, porque la mayor parte de la propiedad era de ella por que asi lo dijo mi abuelo que en paz descanse.

Tan concentrada estaba que no me di cuenta cuando choque con alguien.

-¡Auch!- me dijo mi hermanito, cuando cayo al suelo- ¡Rose!

-Lo siento Sebastián, iba distraída- le tendí la mano para ayudarle y levantarse.

-Esta bien

-¿Qué pasa, para que me buscas?

-Mamá te anda buscando, esta en el comedor con tu desayuno.

-¿Y los demás?- no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se me había hecho, seguramente todos ya habrían acabado.

-Papá y Ciel fueron a la oficina de papá no se a que, Emmett dijo que tenia algo que hacer y que era muy importante- miro a todos lados de manera muy sospechosa, me hizo un ademan con la mano para que me agachara, asi lo hice- Emmett me dijo que cuando terminaras de desayunar que te espera donde tu ya sabes- me dijo susurrando- Pero me dijo que era secreto y que no se lo dijera a nadie ¿Por qué?

-Es secreto será por eso- el frunció el seño.

-¿Oye Rose?

-Dime

-¿Tu y Emmett se quieren?

-Claro

-Pero no como tu me quieres a mi ¿verdad?- me había olvidado lo perspectivo que era este niño, supongo que eso lo habrá heredado de papá ya que el era igual, aun que se parecía mucho a mi madre- Es que yo lo veo, él se pone feliz cuando esta contigo pero no igual que cuando juega conmigo, pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie… Emmett es mi hermano favorito.

-¿Y yo que?- le dije fingiendo molestia

-Bueno, mi hermano favorito niño, tu eres mi hermana favorita niña.

-Gracias peque- le di un beso en la mejilla- Ahora iré a ver que quiere mamá

-Esta bien.

Me fui riendo de ahí, sinceramente mi hermanito era todo un caso.

Mi madre estaba sentada en la cabecera, donde mi padre suele sentarse me saludo con una sonrisa y me indico el asiento de a lado, obedecí y me senté, no era por nada pero comencé a comer con un poco de ansia, la verdad estaba muy hambrienta.

-¿Y bien?- comenzó

-¿Qué?- dije con la boca llena- Lo siento- me pase el bocado.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes que conmigo no debes preocuparte por la etiqueta- le resto importancia- Ahora, ¿Cómo estuvo todo ayer?

-Maravilloso mamá, el me correspondió.

-Te lo dije- recargo su cabeza un su mano-Ya sabes que no debes apostar contra mí.

-A partir de ayer ya no lo hare- seguí con mis alimentos, ella espero a que terminara con mi desayuno antes de continuar con su interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo quedaron?

-El esperara a que termine mis estudios antes de hacer planes, eso esta bien, ya no tengo miedo de que alguien me lo quite solo que no puedo esperar para ser su esposa.

-¿esposa?- mi madre me dijo riendo- Vaya cielo, nunca pensé que te emocionara tanto la idea de casarte que paso con mi niña que decía que jamás se iba a casar por que los niños tienen gérmenes y que se le podría contagiar.

-¡Mamá! Eso fue hace años ahora es diferente- dije bajando la mirada por que el tonto sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas- Pero si te soy sincera, siempre vi a Emmett de manera diferente, no lo se, el era como mi héroe personal todo el tiempo me estaba cuidando y nunca me dejaba sola quizá por eso es que me enamore de él sin saberlo hasta que cumplí los 15 ¿recuerdas?

-Si, aunque nunca me sorprendió… todo mundo me dijo que ustedes terminarían juntos de alguna manera u otra.

-¿En serio?

-Si

-¿Interrumpo?- la dos volteamos y ahí parado en la entrada estaba Emmett, le sonreí sin poder evitarlo y el me la respondió

-No hijo ¿sucede algo?- pregunto mi madre.

-Venia a ver si Rose ya había acabado de comer, es que le prometí que daríamos un paseo hoy-

-¿Paseo?... oh si- me levante de mi asiento- Con permiso mamá

-Vayan con cuidado, yo le digo a tu padre… por si te preocupa.

-Eh… si, perdón.

Mi madre se fue riendo de ahí y yo me sentí avergonzada por mi reacción, Emmett también se veía que tenia unas ganas de reírse de mí, le dedique una mirada de "mejor no te atrevas" lo que hizo que re tranquilizara. Se hizo a un lado para que pasara y él iba detrás de mí, llegamos a los establos y me di cuenta de que ya estaban preparados, además de que uno de ellos traía una canasta.

-Ahora que estamos solos- me tomo de la mano y acerco su rostro al mío para besarme- Buenos días querida.

-Mmmm… buenos días- dije algo desorientada por sus besos mientras me recargaba en su pecho-Te extrañe

-Pero solo fueron unas horas-contesto apretándome más a él-No pensé que pudiera provocar esas reacciones a las chicas.

-¿Qué es eso?- ignore su chiste y le señale la canasta.

-Bueno querida- adoraba cuando me decía asi- Si uno va de día de campo

-¿Picnic? ¿Dónde?

Y aquí estamos los dos frente al fuego en nuestras montañas, al parecer el picnic no se logro por que unas horas despues comenzó a llover muy fuerte y nos refugiamos en nuestro lugar mientras pasaba la lluvia.

-Siento que se haya arruinado- me dijo algo desanimado

-No te preocupes Emmy, estoy contigo y es todo lo que importa- lo tome de las manos- Para mi eso es mas importante que un picnic.

-Te amo Rose-mi corazón comenzó a bombear mucha sangre por que latía muy rápido.

-Yo también Emmett, como no tienes idea

Volvió acercar su rostro al mío para besarme de nuevo, me acomode un poco mejor para poder besarlo a gusto, estrecho mi cintura contra su duro cuerpo, por dentro comenzaba a sentir muchas sensaciones mi vientre sentía muchas cosquillas por cada caricia que me daba. Yo lo tome del cabello y lo acerque más a mi rostro, Emmett comenzó a soltar unos gemidos, sus manos acariciaron todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte baja de mis pechos, me separe de él.

-Lo siento- me dijo separándose más de mí

-¡No!- tome su cuello y no lo permití- Solo me tomaste con la guardia baja, no lo sientas.

-¿No te asuste?

-Esta bien- volví a tomar sus labios con los suyos- Se lo que sigue… y lo quiero.

-Pero Rose- puse un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

-De verdad Emmy, eh esperado mucho para ser tuya de todas las maneras posibles y quiero que el primero seas tú.

-No quiero obligarte a nada

-Y no lo harás, ¿a caso tú no…?- iba a preguntar si no me consideraba buena, pero sus labrios callaron mi pregunta.

-No te atrevas a decirlo, tú eres la mujer de mi vida Rosalie. A lo que me refería es que cuando tu y yo estemos de esa manera es por que será especial en un lugar romántico.

-Es especial por el simple hecho de que serás tu, Emmett, de verdad lo deseo.- le acaricie le nuca y su cabello- Te amo

-Yo también te amo- acerco su rostro al mío y de nuevo nos adentramos a nuestro beso.

A pesar de que ambos nos encontrábamos acostados en una colcha que había traído para mi era como estar en una nube, el beso se hizo mas intenso a medida que pasaba el momento, comenzó acariciar mi cuerpo con mucha dulzura antes de llegar a los cordones de mi vestido, con la mirada me pidió permiso el cual asentí, mi vestido se fue aflojando un poco hasta que quedo suelto por completo pero aun no me lo quite. Con manos temblorosas tome los botones de su camisa y comencé a desabrocharlos, acaricie su bien esculpido abdomen de arriba abajo, debía estar haciendo un buen trabajo por que el comenzó a suspirar demasiado. Con una ultima caricia logre quitarle su camisa, me quede contemplando su cuerpo semidesnudo, sonreí ante eso, aun no me creía que él era mío, lo atraje de nuevo hacia mi para besarlo mientras sentía como mi vestido iba siendo jalado poco a poco dejándome solo con mi camisón ya que no solía usar el corsé cuando salía con el.

-¿Estas segura?- se levanto un poco para mirarme

-Lo estoy

-Tengo entendido que al principio duele, pero hare que el dolor se vaya pronto.

No pude decir nada, solo asentí dándole permiso de continuar. Con sus manos comenzaron a desatar mi camisón, en poco tiempo quede completamente desnuda ante él, me sonroje ante la mirada que me dio comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

-Eres hermosa Rose- se acerco de nuevo para besarme, le seguí el beso con mucha ansia. En un movimiento que no sentí, me di cuenta de que el se había quitado los pantalones, me sonroje aun más el verlo desnudo y más cuando mire su miembro erecto.- No te avergüences, es algo natural.

Yo lo sabía, ya que a pesar de las quejas de mi abuela mi madre me había dado esa charla acerca de cómo nacían los bebés hace como un año, pero no era lo mismo la teoría que la practica.

-Rosalie aun podemos detenernos.

-No quiero detenernos, estoy lista.

-Seré tierno, prometo que el dolor se ira ¿lista?

Volvió a besarme, comencé a sentir una presión en mi parte baja de vientre, me separe para soltar un gemido de dolor cuando entro completamente en mi, Emmett estaba besándome dándome palabras de amor y que el dolor se iría pronto, asi fue despues de unos momentos esa sensación fue sustituida por una más placentera, Emmett al notarlo comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante al principio fue lento pero poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando provocando que miles de olas de placer recorrieran mi cuerpo nuestros gemidos eran callados por la lluvia que caía afuera.

Un par de movimientos despues sentí como mi cuerpo se contraía y grite por el placer que sentí en ese momento, Emmett se movió más para alcanzar su propia liberación. Volvió a besarme antes de tomar otra de las sabanas que había traído y cubrirnos a los dos.

-¿Cómo estas?- me atrajo mas a el, yo recargue mi cara en su pecho.

-Bien, perfecta

-Me refiero a si te duele

-Un poco, pero no importa fue especial nunca cambiaria esto por nada.

-Yo tampoco- sentí sus labios en mi frente, comencé a sentirme algo cansada y bostece por ello.- ¿Tienes sueño?

-Un poco

-Duerme, al parecer la lluvia estará por toda la noche.

-Aja- dije media dormida.

-Te amo Rose- me volvió a besar.

-Yo también Emmett, para siempre

-Para siempre.

Cerré mis ojos y suspire de nuevo antes de dejarme llevar por completo al sueño.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Jeje si Edward y Bella tienen su prado, ellos tienen sus cuevas jeje **

**Bueno nenas para las que querían su punto de vista de Rose, aquí esta y vaya de que manera. Que bonito ¿no? al fin se entregaron a lo que sentían, pero la abuela metiche como siempre… esperemos que no interfiera demasiado como sabe o las cosas se van a poner feas. Antes de despedirme le quería decir dos cosas:**

**La primera es que con ayuda de mi amigueta Edith logre estructurar bien esta historia por lo tanto tendrá 15 capítulos, se que es corta comparada con la otra, pero es lógico yo soy Team Jaslice, me gusta más trabajar con ellos, pero no significa que no me esfuerce en esta pero ya saben me cuesta identificarme.**

**Y la segunda es que por primera vez despues de casi 3 años de fanfiction, me han nominado a los "Twilight Fanfiction Hispanoamericana Awards" en dos categorías:**

**-Mejor Fanfic M**

**-Mejor Fanfic de Humor**

**Con la historia "Una Apuesta Imposible" espero contar con su voto.**

**Ok, ahora si me despido… nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia cuya única paga es que les guste mucho.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Cómo han estado pequeñas saltamontes? Yo no tengo nada que contar la verdad, más que ando toda pachiquiti por la skul y eso es lo que me tiene algo retrasada, bueno retrasada de actualizar no retrasada mental jeje xD… asi que no tengo nada que decir mas que es sido nominada a los **FF Twilight Hispanoamérica Awards con la historia "Una Apuesta Imposible" en dos categorías:

-Mejor Fic M

-Mejor Fic de Humor

**Desearía contar con su voto y apoyo, esta es la página (ya saben sin espacios):**

**www . Ffthawards . com**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti-_**

**-7-**

Me levante con buen humor hoy, pues quien no lo estaría si el hombre que amas te corresponde y se hayan entregado mutuamente en un momento mágico que en tu vida vas a olvidar. Emmett me hacia muy feliz, los momentos que estábamos juntos eran los mas maravillosos de mi vida, bueno casi todos, porque ultimadamente hay un tema que no nos deja ser felices totalmente: El tema de cómo decírselo a toda la familia y cuando digo _toda _es_ toda _ y eso nos tenia un poco estresados, pues por más que le decía a él que no era importante el se molestaba diciéndome que si lo era y asi llevábamos más de una semana.

Y para colmo mi abuela no me facilitaba las cosas, diario me preguntaba cuando invitaba a Royce a comer o cuando recibiría sus regalos y atenciones eso me cansaba sobre medida, no quería tratarla mal pero a veces me sacaba de mis casillas.

-Rosie hija- me hablo mi abuela, hice una mueca cuando la escuche pero cambie mi semblante por uno mas alegre cuando la encare.

-Si abuelita.

-Te llego esto de Royce- me tendió una cajita de terciopelo, lo tome por pura cortesía

-Gracias- me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino y dejar esto en mi armario, donde estaban todos sus regalos sin abrir.

-¿Qué no vas a ver que es?

-Eh… si claro- abrí la caja y ahí estaba un collar de diamantes lo mire un momento y luego cerré la caja- Es muy lindo, le mandare mis agradecimientos despues.

-¿Pero que te pasa hija?-

-No se de que estas hablando, estoy bien.

-Es que yo no entiendo porque le haces ese desplante a Royce, es un buen chico y es obvio que esta mas que interesado en ti y siempre lo rechazas, ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a un buen hombre en estos días?

-Pero abuela…

-Nada, y no me digas que es por eso chico- se cruzo de brazos – Del cual no se nada, ¿De verdad estas tan interesado en el?

Su insistencia comenzó a enfadarme, estaba cansada que todo el tiempo se este metiendo en mi vida. Me gire a enfrentarla pero las palabras que pensaba decir no fueron las que dije en ese momento.

-¡No es nadie importante abuela!- me queje, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pues nunca le había gritado- No se porque le tomas tanta importancia a un chico que seguramente no es de tanta importancia, por favor te pediría que no te metas en esto.

-Y Royce

-Y ya deja de tratar de emparentarme con Royce- dije más irritada- El y yo nunca seremos nada, quiero que lo entiendas tú y se lo hagas entender a él, puesto que yo no seré tan linda y tú me conoces muy bien.

-Rosie

-En serio abuela, tengo prisa ¿Y mis padres?- pregunte pues no los había visto en toda la mañana.

-Salieron una diligencia, volverán en un par de días- suspire, iba a estar todo este tiempo solo con la compañía de mi abuela, lo bueno es que tenia a Emmett conmigo, sino ya hubiera cometido una imprudencia.

-Bien, iré a caminar un poco.

No le di tiempo de responder por que comencé a caminar hacia el patio, necesitaba relajarme un poco pues siempre que hablaba con mi abuela me dejaba muy estresada. Iba a medio camino cuando de detrás de un pilar apareció Emmett con los brazos cruzados, mi sonrisa no se hizo esperar pero al ver su rostro se borro de inmediato, me hizo una seña con su cabeza para que lo siguiera y asi lo hice, se detuvo a medio patio lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie nos oyera.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte algo ansiosa.- Estas actuando muy extraño.

-Eh escuchado algo interesante hace unos minutos.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué has oído?

-Con que nadie sin importancia ¿eh?- apretó mas su brazos a su cuerpo- ¿Asi es como me ves Rose, como alguien sin importancia?

-No Emmett, no entiendes…

-No, no lo entiendo Rosalie será eso- comenzó a negar con la cabeza- Pensé que era lo suficiente bueno para ti Rose, pero me equivoque ¿es por que no soy rico?

-Emmett te equivocas, mi abuela es muy molesta y tu lo sabes, se me salió esas palabras ¡ni siquiera era lo que de verdad pensaba!

-Tu abuela siempre me molesta también pero no por eso estoy diciendo cosas que pueden dañar a los demás, de verdad me sentí mal cuando lo dijiste Rose todo el tiempo eh escuchado las misma palabras de muchas personas y nunca me ha importado porque se que no es cierto.

-¿Y que es diferente ahora?- el me miro y sonrió visiblemente molesto

-Es diferente ya que las dijiste tú Rosalie, ¿es eso lo que piensas de mí?

-Sabes que no, Emmett estas siendo ridículo con esto.- le dije mas enojada, ya de por si venia molesta por lo de mi abuela y él no me estaba tranquilizando en nada.

-Eso no es verdad, quiero que seas sincera conmigo eso es todo lo que te pido.

-¡Pero que quieres que te diga!- explote- Quieres que te diga: _Emmett no eres bueno para mí, _¿Es eso? Eso es lo que ansias escuchar de mis labios ¿eh?

-¿Ves que fácil es?- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Emmett sabes que no es…- el levanto la mano para detenerme.

-Olvídalo

Se dio la media vuelta y se alejo casi corriendo hacia dentro de la habitación. Yo me quede hecha piedra en mi lugar, no podía creer que el hubiera creído todo lo que le dije, quiero decir, el sabe que no era verdad lo que decía. Y eso era lo que me molestaba más, ¿Cómo pudo creer en esas mentiras?

-Bien- di un pisotón al suelo- Si quieres ser un niño esta bien.

Me fui hacia el lado opuesto a dar un paseo por el bosque.

**Pv. Emmett**

Me aleje enojado de ahí, ¿Cómo era posible que Rosalie me hubiera dicho eso? Quiero decir, la charla con su abuela la escuche accidentalmente, iba a intervenir cuando la señora comenzó a sonsacarle a Royce a Rosalie, pero me detuvo cuando ella misma lo hizo pero me decepciono mucho las palabras que dijo despues, ¿Qué le costaba decir la verdad sobre nosotros? Si yo estuviera en su lugar lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo, pero seguramente ella no quería que los demás se enterara, era lógico se avergonzaba de mí.

A medio camino alguien se me atravesó y lo empuje sin querer, no estaba poniendo atención en el camino.

-Disculpa…

-Fíjate por donde vas _bastardo _– Ciel me dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa, ese comentario me hizo enojar, por lo regular siempre ignoraba los comentarios de este niño pero ahora no estaba del todo condescendiente.

-¡Que dijiste mocoso!

-Lo que oíste, aléjate de mi- se dio la vuelta pero yo fui más rápido y lo tome de las solapas y lo atraje hacia mi.

-Mira estúpido niño- lo levante y nuestros rostros estaba cerca- Ya estoy harto de tus malditos insultos, asi que si valoras tu cara será mejor que _tú _te alejes de_ mí _¿entendiste?- el comenzó asentir frenéticamente- Bien- lo solté pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo- Ahora lárgate y no te cruces por mi camino.

Subí por las escaleras hacia mi habitación echando humo, cerré la puerta de portazo y fui al baño para rociarme agua a ver si asi me tranquilizaba un poco, al final me mire al espejo y mire mi cara en él.

¿Por qué no podía ser lo suficiente para ella?

_Emmett no eres bueno para mí… Emmett no eres bueno para mí… Emmett no eres bueno para mí… Emmett no eres bueno para mí… Emmett no eres bueno para mí_

Sus palabras venían a mi cabeza en forma de ráfagas, cada una mas fuerte que la otra.

-¡No!- golpee el espejo rompiéndolo, pero no fue solo lo que se quebró- ¡Demonios!- mi mano estaba sangrando demasiado, tome la toalla y enrede mi mano con ella- ¡Que idiota soy!

Salí rápido de mi cuarto, necesitaba curar rápido mi mano sino se me podría infectar, de paso me encontré a Siobhan que al verme puso cara de horror.

-¡Por todos los cielos ¿Qué te paso?

-Un accidente, ¿me ayudas?- dije con algo de esfuerzo, pues me estaba doliendo.

-Vamos hijo- puso sus manos sobre las mías y me guio a la cocina, seguramente ahí estaba todo lo que necesitábamos- Siéntate- me hizo sentarse en una silla, Siobhan comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones varios líquidos y unas vendas, me hizo ademan para que le tendiera la mano y asi lo hice, me quito la toalla y comenzó a limpiar la herida, al parecer no era mucho pues ella lo limpio rápido eso si, negando varias veces, el liquido que me puso me ardió mucho pero no me queje al final me rodeo con una venda- Gracias.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías?

-Golpee un espejo- dije avergonzado.

-¿Pero por que?

-Estaba molesto.

-Emmett, te conozco desde que eras un niño ¿crees que yo me trago eso? Además tu nunca has sido violento sin importar cuan enojado estés.- asentí- ¿Entonces?

-Discutí con Rosalie, más bien me pelee con ella- ella me miro sin comprender- Siobhan ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro hijo.

-¿De verdad soy tan poca cosa?- pregunte, esta vez con verdadera curiosidad- Quiero decir si es tan imposible que Rosalie este conmigo sin avergonzarse.

-¿Crees que ella no te ama?- pregunto algo molesta.

-No, no es eso se que me ama… pero eso no quita el hecho de que le avergüence, yo no quiero eso, quiero ser un hombre de él que ella se pueda sentir orgullosa no todo lo contrario.

-No lo se joven, pero no debe sentirse menos todos se lo hemos dicho, no entiendo porque ese cambio tan repentino pensé que ya lo tenia todo claro.

-Es que, hay tantas cosas que quisiera darle y que no puedo, Rose esta acostumbrada a tantas cosas… nana, quiero darle el mundo que ella merece.

-Joven…

-¿Nana?- la voz de Rosalie llamarle la interrumpió- ¿Nana donde estas?

Me levante rápidamente, no quería que me viera en estas fachas todo lleno de sangre, haría que se avergonzara más.

-Ella no puede verme- mire a todos lados pero la cocina no tenia salida, comencé a maldecir por que los pasos de Rosalie se escuchaban mas cerca.

-¿Nana?

-Ahí- me señalo la alacena, abrí la puerta y aunque estaba todo muy apretado me escondí- Y no se como es capaz de esconderse y no arreglar las cosas, pero será lo mejor, la alacena tiene una puerta que da a otra habitación que no usamos, sal por ahí pero rápido.

-Es que…

-¿Nana que haces en la alacena?- ella abrió los ojos, yo mire a mí alrededor y le pase lo primero que vi.

-Buscaba esto mi niña- se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta, yo solo me quede adentro escuchando todo, pude notar un agujero en la puerta de madera, por ahí se veía todo lo que pasaba afuera.

-¿Una calabaza?- miro confundida.

-Es para hacer… mermelada.- dijo algo inquieta.

-¿Estas bien nana?

-Si solo me siento algo enferma, creo que el la lluvia me hizo daño o no se ¿a que debo su visita?- dijo dejando la fruta en la mesa.

-Es que necesito con quien hablar, mis padres no están y…- se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba- ¿Has visto a Emmett?

-Eh… no mi niña ¿lo busca?

-¡No!- su tono me hizo sentir mal- Estoy muy molesta con él.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se, será porque comporta como un idiota.- se cruzo de brazos- No lo entiendo nana, pensé que lo conocía bastante bien pero veo que no.

-Niña no debe decir eso- vi como miraba de reojo la alacena- Usted lo ama.

-Es que me hace enojar tanto, que hasta dudo de muchas cosas…

Esa confesión hizo que algo dentro de mí se partiera, ella dudaba de su amor por mí, comencé a retroceder lo más que pude si seguía escuchando me rompería más mi corazón. Encontré la dichosa puerta que ahí había, logre salir a otra pequeña habitación que daba a la salida.

Me fui de la casa con una sola idea en la cabeza: Rosalie no me amaba realmente.

**Pv. Rosalie**

-Niña no debe decir eso- me dijo mi nana- Usted lo ama.- era cierto lo amaba demasiado, pero a pesar de todo me molestaba esa actitud de auto menosprecio que se tenia.

-Es que me hace enojar tanto, que hasta dudo de muchas cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-De que si quiero seguir viviendo aquí, es que mientras estemos aquí no podremos ser felices los dos lo mejor será que nos vayamos.- dije sonriendo, ahora que lo pensaba no era mala idea, él y yo solos en nuestra propia casa- Se que nunca eh trabajado, pero puedo hacer costuras o lavar ropa eso si lo se hacer además Emmett ha terminado de su carrera y puede conseguir un buen empleo, le pediré ayuda a papá para que le ayude a conseguirlo pero solo eso porque se que Emmett no recibirá otra ayuda.

-¿Cuándo decidió eso, mi niña?

-Mientras caminaba, no me gusto pelear con él.- le sonreí- Además mi abuela me tiene cansada, la quiero mucho pero es como una patada en el trasero.

-¿Y se lo dirá al joven Emmett?

-Claro, pero mejor mañana, quiero que se tranquilice- me levante de la mesa- Ahorita estará muy enojado para oírme, asi que le daré toda la noche para que se relaje.- de repente sentí como me movían el piso, pero logre equilibrarme a tiempo- ¡Vaya!

-¿Estas bien?- mi nana ya estaba a mi lado

-Me maree un poco, es que no eh desayunado nada y luego con todo esto.- le dije y para que se tranquilizara tome algo de pan y leche- Ya comiendo se me quita, no quiero que nada me arruine la felicidad.

-Espero que todo salga como espera mi niña.- me dijo palmeándome la espalda- Y coma algo, no quiero que se me enferme- añadió.

-Asi será nana, Emmett y yo seremos felices.

Salí de la cocina con una actitud más animada, mañana Emmett y yo platicaríamos bien las cosas, esperaríamos a mamá y papá lleguen y asi poder hablar con ellos y les diría mi decisión. Esperaba que compendiaran y nos apoyaran, sino lo hacían eso no me impediría que nosotros dos fuéramos felices.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Ay Emmett!, ¿Por qué no se espero? Pero asi son los hombres de impulsivos, bueno como les dije esta situación es la que provocara muchos cambios entre nuestra parejita pero eso lo verán en el siguiente capi. **

**Solo les pido paciencia y unos reviews xD**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia cuya única paga es que les guste mucho.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Lo se, me van a querer matar por tardar taaaanto en actualizar, pero es que mi hojita donde estaba mi historia quedo sepultada entre todas mis cosas empacadas y eso me detuvo y mucho, además de que ahora con la skul ando toda cucú. Pero espero no retrasarme tanto. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti-_**

**-8-**

¡Ya estaba bien!

Le había dado todo el maldito día y el ni siquiera estaba en casa. Lo supe ayer en la tarde cuando decidí pasarme por su cuarto para ver si podía hablar con el ¿y cual es mi sorpresa? Entro y no hay nadie, seguramente salió para no enfrentarme. Odiaba cuando era asi de inseguro.

Pero esta vez si lo iba a enfrentar, necesitaba disculparme con él, ya no soportaba más esto… lo extrañaba demasiado.

Me levante muy temprano, que para ser sincera no dormí bien en toda la noche y me sentía algo cansada, pero eso no evitaba que hoy hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Me vestí y salí de mi cuarto directamente al de Emmett, que por cierto estaba al final del pasillo, pero como siempre la mala suerte me acompaña, tuve que atravesarme con una desagradable persona.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte frustrada

-¿Viste como me dejo ese idiota?- me pregunto Ciel

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, ¿Qué te hizo ahora quien o que?- regrese la pregunta, tratando de todos los medios que terminara y me dejara ir con Emmett.

-¡Me ha faltado el respeto! ¿Pero que se cree?- lo mire sin entender- Ese bastardo ah osado de responderme, pero esto no se quedara asi en cuanto lo vea le va a pesar.

Lo mire mal, por que para empezar odiaba que le dijera asi y segunda el se merecía cada cosa que le hicieran.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?- pregunte- ¿Decirle a mamá y a papá? O ya se, iras de nenita con la abuela por que sabes que es la única que te hará caso, no te comprendo Ciel, ¿Qué tienes contra Emmett? El no te ha hecho nada malo, es más nunca se mete contigo.

-¡Se metió con mi dinero! Eso fue lo que hizo, me quito lo que por derecho es mío.

-¿Eso es todo?- me reí en su cara- Si ese es el asunto, quédate con mi parte yo no necesito dinero si es que por eso voy a terminar como tú, me das vergüenza.

-¿Por qué eres asi conmigo? Eres mi hermana, se supone que debes de apoyarme- ahora el "molesto" era él- No a ese…

-¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo!- lo interrumpí- Y más te vale que no lo vuelvas a repetir en mi presencia.

-¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes? A caso tu… oh- abrió los ojos demasiado- ¡Que asco! Espera a que sepan todos, que mi hermana la gran Rosalie Lilian Whitlock esta enamorada de un bastardo sin dinero y familia, será toda una noticia y mejor aun cuando lo sepa la abuela- comenzó a reírse de mí.

-A mi me importa poco lo que los demás piensen, y si tanto te preocupa anda- le señale el pasillo- Ve a decírselo a la abuela, creo que la vi en el comedor no pierdas tu tiempo- lo rodee y seguí de largo por el pasillo, ignorando los constantes gritos de mi hermano.

Llegue a la puerta de Emmett y respire varias veces antes de tocar, no se escuchaba nada asi que volví a intentarlo, pegue la oreja para ver si escuchaba algo pero nada. Asi que me aventure a abrir la puerta, adentro todo estaba en orden como si… como no hubiese llegado a dormir.

-¿Emmett?- camine por ambos lados llamándolo- Si estas ahí respóndeme, por favor.

No se escuchaba nada, entre a su baño y no había nadie.

Comencé removerme nerviosa en mi sitio, él no me haría esto, no me dejaría sabía perfectamente que yo no sentía lo que dije, yo lo amo. Salí rápidamente hacia la cocina, seguramente mi nana sabría donde se metió, corrí lo más rápido que mis zapatos me lo permitieron, entre a la cocina y ahí estaba mi nana preparando la comida.

-¡Nana!- grite, ella brinco por la sorpresa- Lo siento.

-No se preocupe mi niña, ¿Qué pasa? La noto algo alterada.

-Emmett- dije simplemente- No se donde esta, no llego dormir… dime que tu lo sabes.

-No mi niña, de hecho no lo eh visto desde ayer despues de… ¡oh por dios!- se llevo las manos a la boca y sentó en la silla- Es imposible.

-¿Qué nana? ¿Qué?- pregunte desesperada.

-Ayer, el vino con la mano lastimada yo lo cure justo antes de que usted llegara- yo no lo veía nada malo en eso- El no quería verla, asi que me pidió que lo dejara salir le dije que hablara con usted pero sabe lo terco que es, se metió en la alacena que tiene dos salidas…

-¿Y eso que? Si salió por ahí, tuvo que haber ido algún lado a menos que…- me quede callada unos momentos asimilando un poco la situación, ayer dije cosas que no sentía y si posiblemente escucho lo que le conté a mi nana- Ayer nos escucho, escucho lo que dije.

-Pero si escucho seguro entendió todo, no creo que se haya ido por eso.

-No lo se, pero algo me dice que no escucho todo… Emmett no es asi, me hubiera enfrentado o algo ¿Por qué siempre tiene que huir?- dije ahora molesta- No entiendo esa actitud que tiene, siempre ha sido asi, huye cuando difícil a su alrededor parece un niño grande.

-Entiéndalo mi niña- reaccione, había olvidado que mi nana estaba conmigo- Si usted fuera él, ¿Cómo actuaria? Usted siempre tuvo a sus padres a su lado, el solo los tuvo a medias porque a pesar de que sus padres lo trataron como un hijo, para el no era lo mismo y luego con su hermano siempre recordándole que no era parte de la familia… eso vuelve inseguro a cualquiera.

Era cierto, Ciel desde que cumplió los 13 años se la pasaba molestando a Emmett acerca de que no era parte de la familia, eso hacía que él se sintiera mal.

-No es justo, cuando al fin esta a mi lado se va- mire a mi nana, ella me sonreía sin alegría- El volverá ¿verdad? El no me puede dejar, yo lo amo.

-Y también la ama, pero creo que necesita tiempo.

.

.

El siguiente par de días fueron horribles, Emmett aun no regresaba y yo no dejaba de mirar todos los días hacia la ventana para ver si regresaba. Mi nana me apoyaba en lo que podía, puesto que mis padres volvían hoy, ella era mi único apoyo pues mi abuela no dejaba de mostrar su falsa preocupación. De nuevo estaba en el porche de la casa esperando en eso un coche se estaciono en la entrada de la casa, mi levante esperando que fuera Emmett pero me equivoque.

Mis padres venían bajando, mamá al verme corrió hacia mi dejando a papá atrás con las maletas.

-¡Rose!- me abrazo- ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Mamá!- al estar en sus brazos me sentí de nuevo como una niña pequeña, necesitaba su apoyo, su protección. Ella me sostuvo en sus brazos dejándome llorar, sentí a papá llegar a mi lado pero no me dijo nada, simplemente estuvo a mi lado dándome su apoyo.

Estuve en sus brazos hasta que me tranquilice un poco.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto mamá- ¿Por qué estas asi?

-Emmett

-¿Emmett? ¿Qué pasa con él?- me pregunto mi papá

-¡Padre, madre!- me tense al escuchar a mi hermano- Que bueno que llegaron, las cosas en la casa han estado raras- sentí su mirada cuando me dijo eso- Pero que hacen aquí, hay que pasar para que descansen de seguro han de estar agotados por el viaje.

-Lo estamos hijo, pero tu hermana me necesita asi que avísale a uno de los criados que venga por las maletas y avísale a tu abuela que ya llegamos.- le dijo mi mamá- Jasper, yo hablare con Rose, tu entra y ve de que cosas raras hablar Ciel.

-Alice querida…

-Por favor cielo, entra, Rose y yo iremos en seguida.

Él solamente asintió y entro a la casa con Ciel pisándole los talones. Mamá me tomo de la mano y me llevo al jardín trasero por donde estaban los caballos, se sentó en una de las bancas y yo me senté a su lado; ella espero a que yo hablara pero no sabía que decirle o más bien como empezar.

-Rosalie, se que algo malo paso, lo veo en tu cara dime. ¿Qué paso con Emmett?

-Se fue mamá

-¿Cómo dices?

-Se fue, discutimos horrible yo le dije cosas malas y lo lastime- le dije- Yo no sentía esas cosas te lo juro, las dije porque el me estaba provocando pero no las sentía.

-Pero como sabes que se fue, quizás vuelva más tarde.

-Madre, eso fue hace casi 3 días- conteste desesperada- No ha vuelto, el me odia… lo se, él cree que no lo amo y eso no es verdad.- me lance a sus brazos de nuevo y comencé a llorar, ella me abrazo acariciando mi cabello a cada momento.

-Hija no se que decirte, Emmett nunca había actuado asi ¿segura que solo fue por eso?

-No, escucho a medias una charla y el cree que me avergüenzo de él.

Eso lo deduje al siguiente día, me puse a recordar todo lo que había dicho y no tenía otra respuesta.

-A lo mejor solo esta pensando las cosas, el también te ama nena.- me dio un beso en la frente- El volverá, yo lo conozco el lo hará.

-¿Pero que hare yo mamá?

-Buscarte algo mejor- las dos nos levantamos al escuchar a mi abuela detrás de nosotros- Nunca pensé que estuvieras encaprichada con aquel muchacho, querida nieta pensé que tenias mejores gusto.

-Grettel por favor- intervino mi madre- Sabes perfectamente que Emmett es un buen muchacho, asi que no digas que vale menos.

-Pero querida Alice, Rosalie necesita un hombre que le pueda dar bienestar y un hogar para vivir, no creas que ambos se quedaran a vivir aquí ¿verdad?

-¿Y que hay de mi? Yo era pobre cuando me comprometí con Jasper, aun asi estamos juntos nada de eso nos ha importado e incluso usted lo acepto ¿Qué hay de diferente con ellos?- le pregunto mi madre algo molesta

-Es diferente querida, nosotros conocíamos a tus padres y sabíamos de tu familia, pero que sabemos de él ¿Qué tal si sus padres eran ladrones o gitanos? Que tal si el hereda una enfermedad mental grave o algo asi, no podemos darnos el gusto de arriesgar a la familia de esa manera.

-No se como puede decir eso, pensé que había cambiado- la decepción en la voz de mi madre era evidente, ella realmente creyó en el cambio de mi abuela- Veo que nunca cambio, a puesto que le sigo desagradando como la primera vez que vine a esta casa.

-No querida, tú te has ganado mi corazón, jamás dudes de eso.

-¿Entonces cual es la diferencia?- trato de nuevo

-Es que no me imagino a mi nieta con alguien asi, preferiría enviarla a un convento en lugar de casarla con un bastardo.

Eso fue lo último que soporte, pase a mi madre y encare a mi abuela, ella dio un paso hacia atrás puesto que nunca antes, la había encarado de esa manera.

-¡Jamás ¿me oyó? Jamás vuelva a decirle asi de esa manera!

-¡Rose!

-¡Nada! Estoy cansada de que siempre lo haga menos y todo por no ser de "nuestra clase" eso es completamente estúpido, conozco a millones de ricachones que son una mierda de personas y aun asi los idolatran solo por que tienen dinero y creen que con eso son felices, sino miren a Ciel esta completamente cegado por la ambición y gracias a ti, Emmett es mil veces mejor que todos ellos y es por eso que lo amo, ¡Si! Lo amo y no me da pena decirlo y cuando regrese me voy a casar con el ¡te guste la idea o no!

-¡Rosalie, nunca me habías hablado asi!- me dijo, fingiendo estar ofendida, pero me importo poco.

-Pues hace falta que te hablen asi para que comprendas las cosas.- comencé a caminar hacia la casa la casa, de repente comencé a sentir que me movían el suelo, me tambalee un poco.

-¡Rosalie!

Fue todo lo que escuche cuando todo se puso negro.

**Pv. Emmett**

-Otra por favor- le di el vaso al cantinero que solo me miraba a cada momento- ¿Qué?

-¿Esta bien señor?

-¿Se nota que estoy bien?- le pregunte con sarcasmo- Ya no me diga nada y sírvame otra- tomo la botella y sirvió mas alcohol en el vaso- Gracias, salud por usted.

-Eh visto a muchos venir por la misma situación- continúo el cantinero.

-¿Qué misma situación?

-Una mujer porque otra cosa seria, amigo sea lo que sea el alcohol no es la solución.

-Ahora solo quiero olvidar, no una solución.

-¿Tanto daño le hizo esa mujer?

-No, el del problema soy yo amigo… ella no hizo nada.

Era verdad, yo era el problema, mientras fuera pobre no podría estar con Rosalie. Debía haber una forma de estar con ella. Me hubiera gustado decirle que dejáramos todo y que huyera conmigo, yo trabajaría y le compraría una casa, Rose solo se encargaría de terminar la escuela en cuanto lo hiciera nos casaríamos.

Lastima que todos esos sueños se fueron por la borda.

-¡Necesitamos hombres!- grito un hombre- Hay uno que sea lo suficientemente valiente, el barco sale a medio día rumbo a Inglaterra, tendrán trabajo y comida durante el viaje ¿alguien se apunta?

Inglaterra, era un buen lugar para comenzar desde cero, además si no me equivocaba tía Lilian vivía haya con su marido. Levante le mano y tome mi maleta, yo junto a otros tres nos encaminamos a una nueva aventura.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Al fin Rose enfrento a la señora, esperemos que no le pase nada malo y en cuanto a Emmett ¿Qué clase de aventuras le sucederán en el otro continente? Bueno en el siguiente capi, habrá un salto en el tiempo, y muchas cosas pasaran.**

**Nos leemos pronto, al menos eso espero xD**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia cuya única paga es que les guste mucho.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Buen día, tarde o noche depende de su país, se que están sorprendidas de que actualice muy rápido pero es que ahora que eh terminado mis demás historias-lo que solo me queda esta- al fin podre dedicarme al cien en esta, de esa manera no tardare tanto en actualizar ya que dedicare toda mi imaginación y mi creatividad para terminarla. Bueno se que el capi pasado las hizo enojar mucho pero es que asi es la trama…y para la que me juzgo por ahí, ¿ves? ¡No se parece a la comedia!... ejem ejem, disfruten el capi nos leemos abajo. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti-_**

**-9-**

_Cincinnati 1902… 2 años despues_

Mire la ventana desde mi pequeño asiento que tenia por dentro de la casa, de la misma manera como lo venia haciendo desde hace dos años, esperando a que el llegara, pero al caer la noche esas esperanzas se iban al diablo... de nuevo. Como es posible que despues de tanto tiempo siguiera esperándolo como una tonta, pues precisamente esa era la razón, era una gran tonta.

Mi vida asi había sido desde aquel día en que supe que jamás volvería, pero como dije, por lo tonta que soy aun me mantenía con la esperanza de que el supiera donde estaba y volvería por mi. Más ahora que lo necesitaba tanto.

El sonido de unas pisaditas corriendo me hizo sonreír.

-¡Mami!- gire mi cabeza y sonreí a mi personita favorita- Papi me llevo a ver un espectáculo de títeres, era una historia de una princesa que…que, se lo comía un monstruo grandote asi…- me extendió sus bracitos todo lo que pudo- Pero el príncipe llego y la salvo, fue muy lindo mami.

Mire a Royce, que sonreía al ver a mi pequeña tan feliz.

-Me da mucho gusto Esmerald- su emoción me contagio- ¿Por qué no le cuentas a nana lo mucho que te divertiste?

Mi niña corrió hacia donde estaba Siobhan, revoloteando sus rizos castaños, mi sonrisa estuvo en mi cara todo el tiempo hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, fue ahí cuando mi mirada fue hacia Royce que me miraba serio.

-No puedo creer que sigas esperándolo.- se sentó a mi lado- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Lo se- lo mire por un momento- Aun conservo la esperanza.

-Pero no te hace bien.-me acaricio la mejilla- Piensa en tu hija…

Mi pequeña, ella había sido mi ancla en todo este tiempo, la única que me había ayudado a salir adelante cada día. Aun recuerdo como sucedió todo hace dos años…

_Recordaba haber enfrentado a mi abuela antes de que la inconsciencia llegara a mí. Despues de eso el horrible olor en mi nariz me hizo despertarme, abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi a mi madre y a mi abuela alrededor de mi cama, ambos rostros eran de preocupación pura. Trate de levantarme pero mi madre no me lo permitió._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Te desmayaste hija, debes descansar._

_-Pero ya me siento bien- intente de nuevo pero otra vez me detuvieron- No en necesario eso mamá sabes que yo…- entonces algo dentro de mi hizo una revolución, solo pude levantarme y correr hacia el baño, saque todo lo que tenia en el estomago, las arcadas eran horribles, sentí a mi madre detrás de mi quitándome el cabello y cuando termine me tendió un vaso de agua para quitarme el mal sabor- Gracias._

_-No hay de que cielo- me ayudo a levantarme, pero su mirada estaba fija en mi rostro- Rose, el doctor Cullen dice que podrías estar embarazada ¿es verdad?_

_Abrí mis ojos asustada, entonces me vino a la mente la noche en que Emmett y yo estuvimos juntos, ese día no nos habíamos percatado de eso, es más ni siquiera recordaba ese detalle mientras estaba en sus brazos, pero era imposible, solo fue una vez._

_-Rosalie- mi madre me hablo._

_Pero si me ponía a contar los días y tenia un retraso, agregándole los desmayos y el vomito…_

_-¡Oh por dios!- me lleve las manos a la cara y comencé a llorar- Es imposible._

_-Tranquila hija- mi madre me estrecho en sus brazos, me aferre a ella como si no hubiera un mañana- Ya sabremos que hacer, no te preocupes.- asentí aun sin despegarme de ella- Es de Emmett- no era una pregunta_

_-Si, pero el se ha ido- alce la mirada para ver a mi madre- Mi hijo no tendrá padre, ¿sabes lo que significa eso mamá? Será un marginado, rechazado por la sociedad, no quiero eso ¡no lo quiero!_

_-¡Tranquila Rosalie!- me mando callar mi mamá, puesto que mi abuela estaba afuera y podía escucharnos, pero eso no me importaba ahora. _

_-No me entiendes- me separe de ella enojada- Tu no me entiendes, ¿Que hare yo con un bebé?_

_-¡Rosalie por favor!- mi madre me alzo la voz haciéndome para en seco, ella nunca me había gritado- Se que ahorita estas asustada, además no sabes aun si de verdad estas embarazada solo fue una suposición, calmate._

_-Mamá no se que hacer, ¿y si resulta ser cierto?_

_-Pues, estaré más que feliz de tener un nieto, que aunque no haya llegado en la mejor de los casos, pero aun asi será bienvenido._

_-¿Y papá?- era mi mayor temor- Yo no quiero decepcionarlo, aunque se que lo voy a hacer._

_-Fe hija, fe _

_Y en efecto, mi padre se enojo muchísimo conmigo cuando fue confirmado mi embarazo, primero por haber sido tan descuidada y poco consiente, además de que era obvio que él sabía que el padre era Emmett, paso como un mes buscándolo, usando todas sus influencias pero no lo encontró y al final despues de mucho hablar, acepto mi embarazo. La que no se lo tomo muy bien, como no, mi abuela: _

_-¡Como es posible que lo permitan!- dijo enojada caminando de aquí para haya, no me paso desapercibida la mirada de burla que me dio Ciel- Es una chiquilla inmadura, se los dije, les dije que deberíamos haberla metido a un internado cuando era mas pequeña, pero no._

_-Mamá calmate- trato papá-No es momento para juzgarla, sino de apoyarla._

_-Jasper tiene razón señora, ¿cree que si atacamos a Rose, el bebé desaparecerá?- añadió mi madre- Pues no… y tu jovencito quita esa sonrisa de tu cara- le dijo a mi hermano._

_-¡Oigan! A mi no me metan en sus problemas, no fui yo quien se metió con quien no debía.- entendí el doble sentido de su comentario y no solo yo lo noto._

_-¡Ciel lárgate a tu cuarto!- le grito mi padre, sin dejar de sonreír el salió del despacho- Más tarde hablare con él._

_-Pero es el único que ve realmente las cosas como son, a ver jovencita ¿Qué piensas hacer?- yo mantenía la mirada gacha, solamente escuchaba como ellos gritaban, no podía decir nada por que realmente no tenia nada que aportar._

_-No lo se_

_-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- me grito, sus gritos me estaban poniendo nerviosa y por ende provocaba que comenzara a llorar- ¡Deja de llorar!_

_-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Me pones de nervios!- le grite de vuelta- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me vaya? ¡Bien! Pues me largo… pero deja de estarme juzgando.- me levante- Si no me quieren pues no estaré aquí para ser la vergüenza de la familia ¿contenta abuela? Ya nadie dirá nada de ti y tú reputación seguirá tan limpia como siempre, si quieres dile que me morí en un accidente o que me ahogue en el rio, no me importa._

_-Rosalie hija- dijo mi madre- Deja de pensar eso, no queremos que te vayas._

_-No quiero ser una carga- respondí mirando a mi abuela- Tampoco la vergüenza de _nadie.

_-Rosalie- esta vez hablo mi padre- Jamás vuelvas a decir que eres o vas a ser una carga, eres mi hija y siempre contaras con mi apoyo._

_-¡Papá!- me lance a su brazos y volví a llorar, algo que ultimadamente hacía mucho. _

Recuerdo que ese día pensaba irme de mi casa sin importar lo que mis padres dijeran no quería que ellos sufrieran los chismorreos y las burlas de que su única hija estaba embarazada y que el padre la había dejado, aunque no tenia idea de donde ir, por un momento pensé en irme a casa de mi tía Bella, pero despues pensé que seria una carga más para ellos y no pretendía eso. Tampoco podía ir a Londres con tía Lilian, no tenia dinero ni nada.

Entonces llego Royce.

_Royce escucho toda mi historia, el solo me miraba pero no me decía nada. Yo sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus sentimientos por mi, y sabía que le dolía demasiado decirle que esperaba un hijo de su mejor amigo o ex mejor amigo, sinceramente no tenia idea de en que términos quedaron ellos dos._

_-¿Emmett no volverá? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?- me pregunto despues de que terminara de relatarle todo_

_-No estoy segura, pero algo me dice que no lo hará. _

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_-No lo se Royce, estoy tan confundida.- lo mire a los ojos, su mirada no mostraba ningún reproche o lastima, era preocupación pura- Y perdida- añadí_

_Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, me preguntaba que era lo estaba pensando._

_-Creo que tengo la solución, pero no se si quieras.- dijo despues de un momento._

_-¿Qué clase de solución?- lo mire sin entender_

_-Cásate conmigo- lo mire en shock-Espera, antes de que comiences a despotricar como te conozco quiero que me escuches- lo deje hablar- Yo podre darle mi apellido a tu hijo, se que las cosas entre tu y yo han estado tensas, desde que… tu sabes, pero me di cuenta de que prefiero tenerte como mi mejor amiga que no tenerte, yo estaré contigo en este momento que estas pasando Rosalie además se que será mi sobrinito consentido- me acaricio mi vientre aun plano- O bueno hijito, piénsalo Rosalie, no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras._

_-Pero ¿Qué pasara contigo? No puedo aceptar esto, no es justo para ti, ¿Qué pasa si encuentras una mujer de la cual te enamores? Yo no podría con la culpa._

_-Cruzaremos ese puente cuando estemos ahí.- me tomo de la mano- Piénsalo Rose, esta tarde tengo que salir a un viaje de negocios llegare en un par de días, espero que puedas tener respuesta._

_-Lo pensare Royce- me limpie las lagrimas- De todas maneras gracias_

_Se agacho para darme un beso en la mejilla._

_-Eres mi mejor amiga Rosalie, nunca te dejaría sola_

Pase esos días muy estresada, mi madre me decía una y otra vez que me calmara que eso no era bueno para mi bebé pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que darle una respuesta a Royce, pero no podía yo sola con esto.

_-Mamá, Royce me quiere ayudar- le dije un día antes de que Royce llegara, necesitaba su consejo._

_-¿De verdad? Es un buen chico- me dijo- Pero ¿Qué clase de ayuda?_

_-Quiere que me case con el- mi mamá no tenia expresión en su rostro- Y creo que aceptare, quizás no lo ame, pero lo quiero muchísimo supongo que puede funcionar además él le daría un apellido a mi hijo y no será un marginado._

_-No lo se hija, no has pensado la posibilidad de que Emmett regrese._

_-Puede que si al igual que no, en estos momentos debo olvidarme de mí y pensar en mi hijo._

_-¿Y tu hija?_

_-En estos momentos, yo no importo._

_Royce regreso al día siguiente como lo había prometido, mi respuesta ya estaba clara, me casaría con el. El se mostro muy contento y me dijo que no me arrepentiría, de hecho no lo hice. Nos casamos al tercer día en que volvió, todo fue muy rápido solamente asistieron nuestras familias, mi abuela era la más contenta de todos pues me había casado con quien ella quería pero eso no quitaba que me ella me tratara con tanta hostilidad y me ignorara todo el tiempo, tía Bella no estaba del todo contenta y no lo oculto en toda la ceremonia hable con ella y le dije que Royce no tenia la culpa de nada que al contrario él era quien le hacia un favor a mi. _

_-Sabes que en mi casa eres bienvenida- fue su respuesta- Si tu dulce abuela no te quiere, mi madre y mi familia si, Lizzy te quiere como una hermana y Tony también, no tenias que…_

_-Tía- la interrumpí- No quería ser una carga para nadie, además Royce fue quien me lo propuso._

_-Pero aun asi…_

_-Estaré bien. _

_Royce me trato de una manera amable y caballerosa en ningún momento menosprecio a mi hijo y siempre que le preguntaban decía con orgullo que era suyo._

_Aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo, me daba gusto que ya haya aceptado a mi hijo._

_Los meses pasaron y él jamás regreso, sinceramente no estaba muy convencida de que regresaría pero siempre me sentaba en el jardín, esperándolo, asi fue como se hicieron los nueve meses y llego el nacimiento de mi hija._

_Mi pequeña Alice Esmerald King, mi hermosa pequeña con los rizos de su padre y sus hoyuelos cada vez que sonreía, lo único que había sacado de mí era los ojos, pero se parecía mucho a su padre. Ese día tanto Royce como yo lloramos al ver a _nuestra _bebé y digo nuestra por que el se gano el derecho de ser su padre._

Royce seguía esperando mi respuesta.

-Tienes razón- me levante de mi lugar- Me apetece ir a ver a mi madre, hace tiempo que no la veo.

De hecho tenía como 6 meses que no la veía y año y medio de no visitar a la que entonces era mi casa, no desde aquella vez.

_Íbamos Royce y yo con nuestra hija a casa de mi madre, tenia todo el derecho de conocer a su nieta y bisnieta, en caso de mi abuela._

_-¡Señora Rose!- Siobhan corrió hacia mi- La eh extrañado tanto_

_-No te preocupes nana, a partir de hoy vendrás conmigo- le mostré a mi hija- Te prometí que tu serias la nana de mi hija._

_-¡Que hermosa niña! Se parece a…- se quedo callada_

_-Lo se, ¿Y mamá?_

_-¿Rose?- mire las escaleras y mi madre venia corriendo hacia mi- Hija ¡oh que preciosa!- acaricio la mejilla de mi hija- ¿Cómo se llama?_

_-Alice Esmerald-los ojos de mi madre brillaron de emoción-¿Y papá?_

_- Que hermoso nombre y gracias- me sonrió-Espera lo llamo ¡Jasper! ¡Tenemos visitas!- grito a todo pulmón- Buen día Royce, lo siento._

_-No se preocupe señora, se que esta feliz de ver a Rose._

_-Alice por que… oh- se paro en seco al verme- ¡Rose!- se acerco a mi para abrazarme, pero se detuvo al ver a su nieta- Es hermosa, y tan pequeña._

_-¿Quieres cargarla?- se la tendí, mi padre estiro los brazos y le di a la pequeña. El la tomo con mucho cuidado, mi madre se acerco a él y ambos miraban a mi hija._

_-Hace tanto que no cargaba a un bebé, había olvidado esa sensación._

_-¡Ay Jasper! Es muy linda…_

_-¿Qué es linda? Oh…- mi abuela venia entrando a la casa, su mirada se poso en mi y luego en mi hija, la mirada que le dio no me gusto nada, le arrebate a mi hija de los brazos de mi padre y la pegue a mi pecho- ¿Qué hace esa desvergonzada aquí?_

_-Mamá…_

_-Sabe que no tiene por que estar aquí… ella no es parte de esta familia y que ni crea que por que se ha casado con Royce será bienvenida en esta casa._

_-¡Ya basta!- grito mi padre- ¿Qué te pasa? No le puedes gritar asi es tu nieta._

_-Yo solo tengo 2 nietos y esos son hombres.- su comentario me dolió demasiado, apreté más a mi hija a mi pecho, cerré los ojos debía evitar que las lagrimas me salieran de los ojos._

_-Señora esta ofendiendo a mi esposa y eso no lo voy a permitir- intervino Royce_

_-Tu no…_

_-Royce- le tome del brazo, no quería que nadie peleara, no por mi causa- Vámonos de aquí-Royce asintió y me tomo del brazo, se despidió de mis padres con una leve inclinación._

_-Rose hija- mi madre venia tras nosotros- No te vayas._

_-Lo siento madre_

_Esa fue la última vez que pise esa casa, a partir de ese día eran ellos los que iban a mi casa pero eran cortas las visitas puesto que vivíamos un poco lejos. _

-¿Estas segura?- me pregunto- No quedaron en buenos términos la última vez, bueno me refiero a tu abuela.

-Los extraño mucho, además hace poco fue cumpleaños de Sebastián y quería darle su regalo, solo será un par de horas.

-Esta bien- me dio beso en la frente- Iré por Esme, y salimos de inmediato.

-Gracias.

Preparamos un pequeño equipaje para salir, la casa de mis padres estaba como a unas doce horas en coche. Además no podíamos quedarnos adentro pues mi bebé no lo resistiría.

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres a medio día, me quede mirando la casa como si hubieran pasado décadas desde la última vez que estuve aquí, sonreí al notar que no había cambiado nada. Suspire, Royce fijo su mirada en mi y me sonrió, me tomo de la mano como signo de apoyo le regrese el apretón. Estaba muy contenta de que él estuviera conmigo, a pesar de que no estábamos juntos en ese sentido siempre se porto como mi mejor amigo.

-Todo saldrá bien

-Lo se- mentí

El criado nos dejo pasar, anunciándonos, Tia llego al instante. Al verme sonrió no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta, la fiel compañera de mi madre.

-¡Tia!- corrí a abrazarla

-Señorita Rose- me respondió el abrazo

-Hace tanto que no la veía, buen día señor King- le dijo a Royce

-No te preocupes Tia, sabes que conmigo no debes ser tan educada- a veces por esas cosas me gustaba él, lastima que no podía amarlo.

-¿Y mis padres?- le pregunte

-En el jardín con sus hermanos

Asentí. A toda velocidad y con Royce, cargando a mi hija, pisándome los talones salimos al jardín. Ellos estaban en el comedor, tuve que silbar para llamar su atención. Mi madre fue la primera que volteo, al verme su sonrisa se hizo amplia.

-¡Rosalie!- se levanto y corrió hacia mi- Hija, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien mamá

-Rose- mi padre se acerco a abrazarme- Te hemos extrañado mucho

-También yo papi.

-¡Rosie!- mi hermanito, corrió hacia mi- Hace mucho que no te veía, ya no es lo mismo aquí sin ti.

-Yo también, te eh extrañado Sebastián… lo se, se que no es lo mismo sin mi… además tenia que venir a darte tu regalo- le dije dándole una pequeña cachetadita, ahora el era casi de mi tamaño, en unos años me superaría en estatura.

-¿De verdad?

-Lo deje en el coche, te lo daré en unos momentos.

-Rosalie- me saludo Ciel, a pesar de que ahora se veía mas maduro era solamente eso, aun confiaba en el en nada, asi que solo asentí.

-Ciel, un gusto.

-Igualmente- su cara parecía que tenía una constipación estomacal horrible, tampoco estaba feliz de verlo pero al menos yo sabía disimularlo mejor.

-¿Cómo han estado?- pregunte una vez que regresamos a la mesa, ellos me sonrieron, al parecer había buenas noticias.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Este, se que es algo imposible- comenzó mi mamá- Pero, tu padre y yo… estamos esperando otro bebé.

-¡Es maravilloso! ¿Pero como…? Bueno ya se como, pero hace cuanto…

-Hace un par de semanas, me eh sentido mal y tu padre me llevo al doctor.

-Felicidades mamá

Mis hermanos no estaban del todo contentos, pero creo que entendía a Sebastián pues dejaría de ser el más pequeño de los tres, y de Ciel, bueno perdería mucha atención y pues el no importaba. Lo único que a el le interesaba era el dinero. Una hora despues el cielo comenzó a ponerse gris, mi papá nos ofreció entrar por si la lluvia se desprendía, los hombres fueron al despacho y mis hermanos fueron a sus cuartos.

Asi que me quede sola con mi madre y mi hija.

-¿Cómo te va Rose?

-Bien- le di un beso a mi niña que dormía en los brazos de mi madre- Royce es maravilloso.

-Me da gusto que seas feliz- de repente suspiro- ¿No has sabido nada de él?

-No- susurre- Creo que nunca volverá, debo hacerme la idea de que nunca lo hará. Aunque me gustaría que regresara, quisiera que conociera a Esme, se parece mucho a él.

-Las cosas son por algo hija, quizás el destino tenga algo preparado para ustedes.

-¿Y tu?

-Nada tampoco…

-No, no…- interrumpí- Olvidemos ese tema, esta mañana me decidi que mi vida seguiría adelante sin importar cuanto me duela, debo superarlo.

-Esta bien nena, pues hemos estado bien ya sabes esto del bebé me tiene toda loca y tu abuela más- me tense al pensar en ella- ¡Oh! Lo siento hija.

-No te preocupes ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Algo enferma pero sabes que eso jamás la ha detenido, salió un momento no debe tardar.-hice una mueca- No te preocupes no te dirá nada, se lo advertí.

-Mamá, no debes enfrentarla no en tu estado.

-Odie la forma en como te trato, por su culpa estamos separadas y se lo eh hecho ver cada día desde entonces.

-¿Papá…?

-Si, tu padre me apoya también te extraña hija eres su princesa.

-Yo también los extraño, tratare de venir más seguido no te preocupes, además de que quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda.

-Gracias hija, pero no olvides que Tia me acompaña. Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Siobhan?

-Bien, no pudo venir, según ella "quien se encargara de arrear a los demás"- ambas soltamos una carcajada, era cierto, desde que ella había llegado a la casa se convirtió en la mandamás de todos los empleados pero lo que mas me daba gusto o confusión era que ellos la obedecían.

-Esa mujer no cambia.

-Lo se, pero es mi nana y la quiero. De hecho es la que se encarga de cuidar Esme cuando Royce y yo salimos a alguna parte.

De entonces la puerta sonó, esperamos a que abrieran pero no sabíamos por que no lo hacían.

-Yo abro mamá- ella me sonrió dándome un gracias.

Deje a mi madre con mi hija, mientras iba atender la puerta, que al parecer ningún criado había oído. En cuanto abrí la puerta, me quede fría al ver a la persona ahí parada, su mirada era diferente a como la recordaba, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que lo caracterizaba y que siempre me hacia sentir querida, sus facciones eran mas duras y marcadas por no decir que ahora se veía más grande… más amargado, ya no había rastro de aquel hombre que amaba.

-E-Emmett- tartamudee con una tonta.

-Hola Rosalie.- su voz seguía siendo la misma, solo que ahora estaba más seca.

¿Qué le había pasado a mi Emmett? El no pudo haber cambiado.

No podía ser cierto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Que emoción! Se que querrán saber que sigue, pero para hacer más justas las cosas tenemos que saber que fue de Emmett en estos dos años ¿no? ya sabemos lo de Rose, pobrecilla pero al menos tiene a su pequeña Esme y conto con el apoyo de Royce, asi que las que lo odiaban espero que ya no lo odien tanto. **

**¡Que lindo Alice esta embarazada de nuevo! Jeje, estos no paran ya van para el cuarto.**

**Ok, espero traerles el próximo capitulo lo más rápido que mi imaginación y la skul me lo permita.**

**Nos leemos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia cuya única paga es que les guste mucho.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Como están? Se que de nuevo eh tardado, pero es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir y sinceramente sufrí un bloqueo mental en esta historia, espero que me comprendan pero es que la escuela me ha dejado agotada. En fin, solo me queda darles las gracias a todas y cada una de las chicas yeyé que me han dejado su review para decirme lo mucho que les cae gordito Emmett jeje… ya no tengo más que decir que… ¡Enjoy it! **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti-_**

**-10-**

Aquí estaba de nuevo, despues de dos años de haberme ido me presentaba aquí el que por tanto tiempo fue mi hogar. Me acerque lentamente a la puerta esperando que al menos los sirvientes no me patearan en cuanto me vieran, sabía que la forma en la que había huido fue cobarde y sin esperar a que los que eran como mis padres llegaran de su viaje pero era necesario.

Fue por eso que ahora soy lo que soy.

Toque la puerta varias veces, pero aun nadie me abría, volví a intentarlo pero la persona que abrió no era lo que me esperaba.

Era ella, despues de tanto tiempo aun seguía siendo la mujer hermosa de la que me enamore. Solamente se le veían las facciones más maduras, pero seguía ahí, entonces mi mirada se poso a su derecha fue tan rápido que creo que no lo noto, ahí estaba Royce, una pequeña niña en brazos… se parecía tanto a… ahora lo entendía, ella había aceptado a Royce despues de todo, lo confirme cuando vi el anillo en su dedo.

-E-Emmett

-Hola Rosalie- conteste con indiferencia, fije de nuevo mi mirada a Royce- King…- los mire a ambos- Felicidades, veo que mi invitación nunca llego.

Ella estaba muda, pero cuando me iba a responder unos pasos se escucharon.

-Rosalie por que tardas…- Alice se paro en seco al verme, su mirada era de sorpresa y algo de reproche pero recompuso su mirada rápidamente- Emmett hijo…- se acerco y me abrazo- Me da tanto gusto verte- me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos- ¿Dónde has estado? Me has tenido tan preocupada.

Yo la mire, me daba gusto verla, sinceramente yo siempre la había considerado mi madre me sentí fatal cuando me fui y ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella y de Jasper.

-Lo siento- le sonreí- Tenia que irme, si quería superarme…- deje la palabra al aire- Pero ya estoy aquí.

-¡Que bueno hijo! Tu habitación sigue como la dejaste, si quieres…

-De hecho- la interrumpí- Eh comprado un lugar para mi, no esta lejos asi que podre venir a visitarlos.

-¿Dónde?- escuche que pregunto Royce

-La vieja mansión Bishop- respondí con los brazos cruzados- Hace tiempo la tenia en mente y me dije por que no, el precio estaba muy aceptable.

-Costaba demasiado.

-El dinero ya no es ninguna dificultad para mi- lo rete con la mirada

-¿Por qué lo dices hijo?

-Que tal si me invita un café u le cuento todo lo que eh pasado para tener lo que poseo.

-Claro

Seguí a Alice hacia la sala, siempre era ahí donde tomábamos el té o café, espero que en este pequeño lapso de tiempo no hayan cambiado muchas cosas, mire a mi alrededor y aun seguía teniendo la misma pinta solamente algunos muebles habían sido remplazados, con la mirada me puse a buscar al señor Jasper pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

-No esta- me respondió Alice- Salió con Ciel y Sebastián, llegaran dentro de una hora.

-Me parece bien.-toco su campana para que una de las chicas de servicio viniera, una muchacha a mi parecer de unos 17 años venia entrando, ¿Dónde estaba Siobhan?- ¿Y Siobhan?

-Ella vive conmigo ahora- respondió Rosalie, no me había dado cuenta que ella estaba tras nosotros al igual que Royce y la pequeña niña mirándome, sinceramente la niña era muy bonita, aunque se me hacía muy conocida.

-No la veía en otro lugar que no fuera contigo- entonces de nuevo pose me atención a la niña- ¿Es tu hija?

-Si- comenzó a removerse nerviosa, ¿Qué tenia de malo que preguntara?

-Es muy linda, se parece a ti…

-Pues…- intervino Alice- ¿Qué tenias que contarnos? ¿Nos vas a decir en donde estuviste, jovencito?

Deje a una lado lo sospechosa que estaba la situación y comencé con mi relato.

-Me fui de aquí por que necesitaba superarme- comencé- No es que no le agradeciera todo lo que han hecho por mi pero era algo que necesitaba.

-Pudiste haber esperado a que llegaras para decirnos- me regaño- No sabes cuantas cosas malas pensé en cuanto no apareciste.

-Lo se y lo siento, pero hubieron unas… situaciones que me hicieron ver que necesitaba salir de aquí, los preocupe y estoy apenado, pero no estaba del todo solo.

-¿De que hablas?- esta vez era Rosalie la que pregunto

-Todo este tiempo estuve con la tía Lilian.- ambos me miraban con la boca abierta- Como decía, comencé trabajando en un bote pesquero que iba rumbo a Inglaterra fue entonces cuando me acorde de ella, no lo pensé solo actué. Estuve 4 días trabajando entre tripas de pescado, pero la paga no era mala, pude hacerme de un pequeño ahorro que me sirvió mucho en cuanto llegue.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste con Lilian?

-Recordé que en una carta ella nos dio su dirección, llegue con ella despues de bajar del barco, se sorprendió mucho al verme, les platique la situación a ella y a su esposo, que por cierto ya tienen una pequeña niña llamada Mary- Alice sonrió- Dice que vendrán para fines de año cuando Marcus se tome un tiempo para vacaciones.

-Aquí la esperare gustosa.

-La situación es que estuve con ellos, trabaje en muchos lugares: en una granja, de guardia, chofer, barrendero, etc.

-Pero no creo que por esos trabajos hayas ganado mucho- intervino Royce.

-¡Royce!- le dio un golpe Rose

-Si y tienes razón, quizá yo no me haya hecho de dinero por eso- le respondí ignorando su comentario- Pero se presento una muy buena oportunidad.

-¿Qué clase de oportunidad hijo?

-Yo tenía un amigo, era algo soñador pero muy inteligente tenia idea acerca de utilizar un polímero para uso común.- vi que los tres me miraban confundidos- ¿Conocen a Charles Goodyear?

-¿El mismo Charles Goodyear que invento el proceso de vulcanización?- respondió Royce, supongo que era el único que tenía idea de eso.

-El mismo, el tenia la idea pero no el dinero asi que me convenció de invertir en su invento a cambio de el 50 % de las ganancias que tuviera, al principio estaba algo incrédulo sobre su idea pero despues recordé las palabras que el señor Jasper me dijo una vez: "El que no arriesga no gana" supongo que en algunos casos no se aplican- mire a Rosalie cuando dije eso, ella bajo la mirada- Asi que invertí todo lo que tenia en aquel invento, que fue todo un éxito, es por eso que ahora soy rico.

-Me da mucho gusto por ti Emmett, pero espero que no hayas cambiado- me dijo seria.

-Sigo siendo yo querida madre- le di un beso en la mejilla- Solo hay algunas cosas que tuve que arreglar, ya no soy el mismo al que podían humillar y pisotear ya se defenderme, nadie más volverá a hacerme menos.

-Eso esta bien hijo, me alegra que tengas todo lo que has querido y que seas más seguro sobre ti mismo.

-Gracias.

De repente se hizo un silencio algo incomodo, yo miraba a todos a mi alrededor, Rose me mantenía la mirada en mi, Royce en ella y Alice nos miraba a todos. De repente la pequeña hizo acto de hacerse notar.

-¿Mami, papi? Tengo hambre.- sonreí a lo chistosa que se veía la pequeña.

-Yo te daré de comer mi cielo- Alice se levanto y tomo a la niña en brazos y salió hacía la cocina dejándonos a nosotros tres.

-Me da gusto que al fin te hayas hecho rico- comenzó a decir Rosalie- Eso era lo que querías.

-No es verdad, pero gracias.

Royce no me decía nada solo me miraba, en sus ojos podía ver las ganas que tenia de atacarme, era eso o lo imagine pero de todas maneras su cara no me gustaba en nada.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- le dije cuando ya no soporte su mirada.

-Solo estoy mirando a la persona más cobarde que eh conocido en mi vida- me dijo molesto pero sin moverse

-¡Que dijiste!- me levante para ponérmele en frente- Tu no tienes derecho a decirme de esa manera.

-No, no lo tengo pero si yo ni te lo digo nadie te lo va a decir.

-Royce basta, por favor- Rosalie se puso en medio- No quiero que pelees con él.

-Pero Rosalie, le tiene derecho a saber todo lo que has sufrido desde que se fue- comencé a reírme de lo que dijo- ¿De que demonios te ríes?

-De lo falso que te oyes diciendo eso, ¿sufrir? Si, claro- bufe- Se nota en lo rápido que me remplazo ¿Cuánto fue Rosalie? ¿Meses, días? La idea es que no fue mucho tiempo, lo se por que puedo ver a esa niña, no debe tener más de dos años.

-¡No metas a mi hija en esto!- me grito de vuelta- Ella no tiene nada que ver en el hecho de que tu me abandonaste.

-Por que tu asi lo quisiste- respondí mirándola solo a ella- Me dijiste que no era lo suficiente para ti, es por eso que me fui, para ser lo suficientemente bueno ¿pero que me encuentro? Que ya estas casada y con una niña, esa es tu manera de demostrarme lo mucho que me "amabas"- hice comillas con los dedos.

-Tu no sabes como fueron las cosas, esas palabras no eran verdad, solo las dije por que _tu _querías que le las dijera- me dijo acerándose a mi- Solo estaba molesta, jamás las sentí realmente.

-Si claro, lo dices por que ahora tengo dinero.

-¡Eso no me importa! Tu bien sabes que nunca me han importado esas cosas.- ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, dentro de mi se sentía como una mierda por hacerla llorar de esa manera pero en parte quería que supiera que ya no era el mismo ahora era diferente- No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando descubrí que no volverías, te espere mucho tiempo…

-Si se noto, por que en cuanto me fui te cásate con Royce ¿o me equivoco?- lo mire a él que tan solo se encontraba en una esquina mirando la situación- Dime tu si me equivoco.

-No te diré nada por que a mi no me corresponde.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?

-Pues quiero ver tu cara de idiota, que seguramente vas a tener, cuando te enteres de la verdad- me fui directo hacia el, pero Rose se interpuso entre nosotros, fue tan rápido que no alcance a detenerme a tiempo y la empuje sin querer haciendo que tropezara hacia atrás, Royce alcanzo a sostenerla.-¿Estas bien?

-Lo estoy- le dijo enderezándose- No te preocupes- le sonrió de la misma manera que solía hacerlo conmigo, apreté los puños de coraje.

-Lo siento

-Lo se- me dio una pequeña sonrisa- Royce, ¿puedes dejarnos a Emmett y a mi solos unos momentos?

-¿Estas segura? Posiblemente te lastime de nuevo- dijo lo último mirándome a mi

-No lo hare

-Como sea ¿Rose?

-Estaré bien Royce, ve a ver a Esme… seguramente querrá que estés con ella, sabes que no come si uno de los dos no esta con ella.

-Bien- le dio un beso en la frente, despues de eso salió de la sala

-Están muy enamorados.

-Cállate Emmett- me dijo una vez sentada en el sillón- Solamente abres la boca para decir tonterías.

-No has cambiado nada- le dije sonriendo

-No, no le hecho…sigo siendo la misma, lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti.

-Yo cambie Rose, lo hice por que lo necesitaba.

-¿Y yo que?- me interrumpió visiblemente molesta- Y no me salgas con la estupidez esa de lo que te dije, sabes perfectamente que yo no lo sentía y si lo dije fue porque tu estabas molestándome con la misma idiotez de que tu no eras bueno para mi.- iba a interrumpir pero me detuvo con su mano- Lo que tu no sabes era lo que yo pensaba, a ver, dime que fue lo último que escuchaste.

-Que te hacia enojar demasiado y que dudabas de muchas cosas…

-Aja ¿y luego?- se cruzo de brazos

-Nada por que salí de ahí, no quería que siguieras diciendo que no me querías.

Rosalie se levanto molesta, se me acerco a mi, entonces hizo algo que nunca pensé que me haría a mi, levanto su brazo y me dio una bofetada.

¡Demonios! Esta mujer pegaba duro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Por que eres un idiota! ¡Y por que no te quedaste a escuchar todo lo que dije!

-No entiendo.

-¡No, nunca entiendes!- me dio golpes en el pecho- Yo pensaba irme contigo, escapar los dos juntos eso era lo que estaba pensando, tu no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando fui a tu cuarto al día siguiente y no estabas ¡Me sentí a morir! No sabes lo que pase por ti, ¡Enfrente a mi abuela! Lo hice por ti, y luego…- para eso su voz se había perdido, ahora solo me golpeaba pero sus sollozos no le permitían seguir, pero necesitaba saber que.

-¿Y luego que Rose? Dime…- ella se quedo en silencio- Dime Rose ¡Hazlo!

-¡Estaba embarazada!- me grito a todo pulmón, yo me quede en shock, no era verdad ella no podía…- ¡Esperaba un hijo tuyo!- interrumpió mi letargo mental- No sabes lo que sentí al verme sola ante ello, el maltrato y rechazo de mi abuela, la decepción en los ojos de mi padre y sobre todo la preocupación de que mi hijo naciera sin padre y fuera rechazado por los demás.

Claro que entendía lo último, yo sabía lo que era ser rechazado por los demás por no tener solo padre, si no una familia completa.

-Por eso te casaste con Royce- afirme- Pudiste haberme dicho.

-¡Yo no lo sabía hasta despues que te fuiste! Me desmaye y el dr. Cullen fue quien me lo dijo.- me contesto un poco más tranquila, pero aun seguía llorando- Y Royce fue quien me lo propuso, fue el único que me apoyo a parte de mis padres, desde entonces el nos cuido a mi y a Esme.

-Entonces ella…- mire hacia donde estaba la cocina, con razón el rostro de la pequeña se me hacía familiar, si me ponía a ver mejor ella era castaña y con rizos, ni Royce ni Rosalie eran castaños ni chinos, lo único diferente eran los ojos de mi hija… mi hija- Es mía.

-Si.

Entonces todo me dio vueltas, había sido un completo y total idiota.

-Yo… eh sido un idiota.

-Hasta que te das cuenta- me dijo Rose sin alegría.

-Yo no se que hacer- dije sinceramente.

-No te dije eso para que corrieras a hacer algo de lo que no estas listo, como para ser padre- me dijo- Royce se ha encargado de ser un buen padre para Esme- la sangre me hirvió de nuevo, como era posible que ella me estuviera remplazando- Y no tienes por que enojarte, el estuvo conmigo cuando tu no estabas.

-¡Por que no lo sabía! Si lo hubiera sabido no me hubiera ido.- le dije molesto- Ahora otro esta ocupando el lugar que por derecho me corresponde.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Dímelo.

-Esme tiene que saber que _yo _soy su padre o Royce.

-¿Y romperle su corazón? Destrozar lo que ella siempre ha creído, es una niña no aun no entiende nada.

Otra vez tenía razón.

-Quiero ser parte de su vida…. Y si es posible de la tuya también.- Rose me miro- Se lo que hice estuvo mal y ahora me arrepiento mas que nunca, quiero emendar lo que hice Rose por favor, déjame ser parte de sus vidas.

-Emmett, no te voy a negar que seas parte de la vida de Esme, eres su padre y es algo que necesitas.- asentí- Pero nosotros, es muy difícil que yo pueda al menos estar contigo sin el miedo de que me vuelvas a dejar y considerando que ese es el menor caso, la situación es que yo estoy casada.

Se levanto y quedo frente a mí.

-No se lo que le diré a Esme, debo platicar con Royce para que me ayude.

-¿Por qué el?

-Para ella él es su padre, entiende eso.

Rosalie salió de la sala tras decir eso, yo me quede en medio de la sala sintiéndome peor de cómo me sentía, se suponía que yo venia para demostrarle a Rose que ahora poseía más dinero que nadie en el pueblo y que si eso era suficiente para ella, ahora me enteraba que yo tenia una hija y ella estaba casada con el que solía ser mi mejor amigo. Me deje caer en el asiento, Rosalie me dijo que entre nosotros no podía haber nada, pero tenia la oportunidad de acercarme a mi hija… mi hija, sonaba tan extraño, nunca me plantee tener hijos y ahora tenia una. Al menos eso tenía.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- me pregunte a mi mismo.

-Hacer las cosas bien.

Voltee para encontrarme con aquella persona que me odiaba también.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Vaya si que Emmett tiene que hacer las cosas bien, si es que quiere recuperar a Rose y a su hija xD. ¿Qué creen? Hay malas noticias, como sabrán este fic esta llegando a sus últimos capítulos, lo se es algo triste pero desde un principio asi lo estructure. Mientras tanto disfruten lo que queda de este fic, que a lo mucho le faltan 5 capis T.T**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia cuya única paga es que les guste mucho.**

Hola de nuevo queridas, lo se lo se… Eh sido una completa pe"$·% por tardar más de un año en actualizar, pero sinceramente tuve un bloqueo mental con esta historia súper intenso-como pudieron ver- y la verdad no sabía ni que hacer. Ahora, si no me odian demasiado, les dejo un nuevo capi.

Muchas gracias a Dayan Hernandez porque sin su apoyo y palabras de aliento no hubiese continuado esta historia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti-_**

**-11-**

Miraba, desde la ventana del patio, a mi pequeña correr, sonreí sin alegría cuando vi que era Royce el que estaba tras de ella tratando de alcanzarla, ese lugar debía ser mío, no de él. Rosalie aun no le decía sobre mi a Esme, y eso era lo que más me dolía, no poder decirle que soy su papá; desde que llegue, ya hace dos semanas, Rosalie no había hablado con ella y yo no quería ser el responsable del dolor de mi hija… mi hija, aun no me hacia la idea completa de ello. Sabia que aun tenia mucho que hacer para poder ganarme un lugar es su corazoncito, aunque sin quererlo contaba con la ayuda de la persona con quien menos creía contar.

Aun tenía frescas las palabras de Grettel:

—_¿Qué debo hacer? —me pregunte a mi mismo._

—_Hacer las cosas bien_

_Doña Grettel estaba ahí, frente a mí y yo simplemente no sabia que hacer ante la mujer que me humillo durante tantos años, los mismos años que viví en esta casa pero si me quería tratar de humillar yo le iba a recordar que ya no soy el Emmett que ella recordaba._

— _¿Perdone?_

—_Decía que deberías hacer las cosas bien. —dijo acercándose a mi lentamente. _

— _¿Por qué me quiere ayudar?— pregunte con incredulidad y cautela._

—_Por que quiere que mi nieta sea feliz y tú puedes hacerla._

—_¿Nada más por eso?_ —_pregunte a la defensiva._

—_Y bueno también que con el tiempo me di cuenta que eres un buen muchacho y que a pesar de todo este tiempo mi nieta te sigue amando, además esta el hecho de que te eh juzgado mal._

_Yo no sabia si creer a no las palabras que aquella señora me estaba diciendo simplemente se me hacia imposible que aquella mujer que me odiaba tanto y me despreciaba me dijera eso, ya que yo para ella no era mas que un arrimado, pero al ver su rostro que demostraba sinceridad decidí que era probable que estuviera siendo sincera conmigo. _

—_Gracias… creo. —fue lo único que pude decir_

—_No te preocupes como ya te he dicho te quiero ayudar a que recuperes a mi nieta y bisnieta._

_No sabia que hacer ante las palabras que acababa de decir doña Grettel._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_He cometido muchos errores en todo este tiempo y quiero remediarlos muchacho._

— _¿Qué clase de errores doña Grettel?_

—_Critique a Rose por su embarazo y hasta me siento mal de que ella se haya casado con un hombre que no ama._

_Sentí que las venas me ardían para transformarse poco a poco en furia pura por ser la causante de que MI Rose se haya casado con el traidor de Royce._

— _¡¿Qué usted hiso que?!—casi lo grite._

—_Perdóname Emmett yo no sabia lo que hacia en ese tiempo pensé que era bueno para mi nieta pero veo qué no por que ella te sigue amando sin contar que ahí una pequeña que los unirá por siempre._

— _¿Por qué hizo eso?—pregunte frustrado y enojado._

—_Por que yo creí que era lo mejor, no quería que mi nieta fuera una marginada, una bastarda. Entiéndeme yo solo vi por mi familia y especialmente por Rose._

— _¡No mienta!—grite. —usted siempre quiso que Rosalie se casara con Royce por que el siempre ha tenido dinero ¿no es cierto?—el dije con frialdad en la voz._

—_Si pero lo quiero arreglar—me dijo con suplica en la voz algo que nunca en mi vida me imagine ver y escuchar._

— _¿Cómo?—pregunte._

—_Ayudándote a recuperar a mi nieta yo puedo hacer todo lo posible para recuperar su perdón y así, hacer lo posible para que la recuperes a las dos._ —_ Cuando dijo eso implementa me quede en shock, nos miramos un buen rato sin decir nada._ —_Pero deberás esperar, ya que hare un viaje para tratar asuntos de mi salud._

—_Eh esperado mucho tiempo señora, puedo esperar un poco más._

Aun no quería confiar cien por ciento en ella, pero una parte de mi me decía que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad en el mundo, aun que eso puede que no se aplique a mi.

— ¿Mirando de lo que te perdiste? — voltee y estaba Alice detrás de mí sacándome de mis pensamientos, le sonreí y se sentó a mi lado. —Aun no puedo creer que te hayas ido, no tienes idea de lo que fue ver a mi hija en ese estado, Emmett si Jasper y yo no te consideráramos un hijo te juro que en estos momentos no estarías aquí. —abrí los ojos sorprendido, pensaba que de todos era Alice la única que no me odiaba o algo parecido. — Si hijo, lo que oyes, no me gusto la forma en como tomaste las cosas.

—Nunca tendré suficiente vida para decir lo mucho que lo siento, quiero decir, se que ahora ya no importa pero quisiera recuperar lo que me eh perdido. —mire a la ventana de nuevo, veía la sonrisa de Esme tan parecida a la mía, esos hoyuelos que eran solo míos. —Alice ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Esta vez tendrás que resolver las cosas por si solo, yo hace años te ayude e hiciste un caos por no hacerme caso.

Mire a la que fue como mi madre todo este tiempo, de verdad lo había echado todo a perder. Baje la mirada decepcionado de mi mismo, sentí mano en mi mejilla, alce la viste y ella me sonreí con tristeza le devolví la sonrisa y mire de nuevo por la ventana.

—Pienso que Rosalie debe decírselo. —dijo de repente. —Aunque Royce la apoyo mucho, no debe tomar tu lugar.

—Rosalie dijo que hablaría con la pequeña, tampoco quiero que ella sufra al creer que Royce no es su padre, toda su vida ha creído eso y que venga yo a desplomar todo lo que ha creído no se me hace nada justo.

—¿Entonces cual es el plan, hijo? —dijo Alice.

—Esta vez dejare que Rose tome la decisión, que ella decida si me permite que Esme me vea como su padre o solo un amigo cercano a sus padre o quizás un tío, ya que en cierto modo Rose y yo somos hermanos de crianza. —de repente recordé. — No eh visto a Ciel ni a Sebastián por aquí. —pregunte ya que en las pocas visitas que había tenido no los había visto.

—Ciel se fue lejos a estudiar, cuanto cumplió los 18 años se fue a una escuela militar. —por segunda vez Emmett fue sorprendido, Ciel no era muy amante de los estudios y mucho menos de la disciplina como para irse a una escuela de ese tipo. —Aunque no lo creas, él ha cambiado, se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo mal que ha causado y en cuanto su padre le dio la opción de una escuela militar no dudo en tomarla, en sus propias palabras dijo, que quería convertirse en un hombre de verdad y hacernos sentir orgullosos de él, y sobre Sebastián esta en casa de Bella con Anthony y Elizabeth, sabes lo bien que se lleva con sus primos, así que regresara en un par de semanas.

—Extraño al enano. —sonreí— Espero que el no este muy enojado conmigo como para darme un patada.

—No sabe los motivos por el que te fuiste, nadie se los dijo, supongo que saco sus propias conclusiones.

—Eso esta bien

—Además me entere que espera nuevo bebé. — trate de aligerar el tema con algo que no fuera hacia mi directamente, ella me sonrió abiertamente. — Felicidades, espero que nazca sano.

—Yo también. —acaricio lentamente su aun plano vientre. —Si todo sale bien en unos 7 meses tendré a mi pequeño.

—¿Y cree que sea? —pregunte con verdadera curiosidad.

—Jasper quiere otra niña, desde que Rose se fue, no tiene mucha compañía más que Sebastián pero hasta él sabe que su hijo me prefiere a mí. —ambos reímos, era cierto, Sebastián tenia una fascinación muy grande por su madre.

—Espero que se cumpla su deseo. —dije mirando hacia la ventana de nuevo.

No dijimos nada más, yo aun seguía con la mirada pedida viendo a la pequeña. Paso un rato cuando ella se dejo caer y tallo sus ojitos, sonreí al ver lo tierna que se veía.

—Es perfecta. —susurre.

—Lo es. —me tense al ver que Alice ya no estaba conmigo, si no Rosalie que me veía seriamente ni siquiera había notado que Alice se había ido. — No creí que siguieras aquí.

—Eh estado aquí toda la mañana observando a Esme jugar con Royce. —dije lo ultimo con amargura. — Se nota que esta sana.

—Lo esta Emmett, entre Royce y yo hemos hecho un excelente trabajo. —sentí como me clavaba un cuchillo en mi corazón. — Él ha sido un padre excelente, la quiere como si fuera suya, solo que me duele que la gente siga hablando mal de ella.

—¿De que hablas? —me enderece al oír que alguien ha osado hablar algo malo de mi hija o de Rose se las vería conmigo. —Dime quien se ha atrevido a decir algo Rosalie, dime y me encargare de él.

Ella medito unos momentos mis palabras, solo asintió y camino hasta quedar a mi lado mirando la ventana.

—El pueblo habla Emmett, a pesar de que Royce ha callado a todos sobre lo que dicen.

—¿Pero que dicen Rose? —me acerque más hasta que nuestros brazos se tocaban.

—Lo que siempre temí, que señalaran a mi hija, aunque Royce ha hecho lo posible diciendo que él es su padre, solo para callar a todos, no ha funcionado, el parecido a ti es sorprendente y es obvio que la gente lo ha notado.

—¿Y porque no dijiste que yo era su padre? —pregunte desesperado. —No se que me había ido de viaje sin saber que estabas esperándola.

—¡No pensé que fueras a regresar! —me dijo levantando la voz. — ¡Dios Emmett! ¡Tú te fuiste, no sabía si cabía la posibilidad de volverte a ver!

—Se que no tengo perdón por haberme ido Rosalie, pero tampoco debiste casarte con Royce.

—Entonces esto es mi culpa. —me dijo. — ¡Claro! Si eso hace que te sientas mejor, ¡Perfecto! ¡Cúlpame a mi entonces por amarte!

—No es eso lo que trato de decir, solo complico las cosas.

—En verdad lo haces. —dijo respirando— No se si debo decirle a mi hija sobre ti.

Aun estando cerca el uno del otro tome sus manos y las bese, eso sorprendió a Rose aunque trato de quitarlas de las mías no la deje, necesitaba de esto, necesitaba saber que aun ella me amaba.

— Hazlo Rose. —la mire a los ojos. —Por favor, jamás me perdonaría no estar a lado de mi hija. — estreche más sus manos. — Dame la oportunidad de estar con ella.

—No quiero que sufra. —dijo rompiéndosele la voz.

—Lo se y te juro que es lo que menos quiero, solo quiero formar parte de su vida.

—Tengo que hablar con Royce. —me dijo rompiendo mis ilusiones, solté sus manos inmediatamente, no podía creer que aun lo considerara por algo que solo era cosa de ella y mías. — No me culpes por ello Emmett—dijo como si me leyera la mente. — Sabes que el ha sido muy importante para Esme y para mi, también debes considerar que la niña piensa que él es su padre, no puedo simplemente quitarle todo lo que ella cree debo tener tacto con ella Emmett.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. —ella asintió alejándose de mi.

—Voy… tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Rosalie comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, yo la mire irse, sentía como si estuviéramos a un mar de distancia y de nuevo todo era mi culpa, pero había algo que necesitaba saber, algo importante.

—¿Rosalie? —ella se detuvo pero no volteo. — ¿Aun me amas?

Se mantuvo callada por un momento, volteo a verme y tenia los ojos cristalinos, me odie a mi mismo por hacerla llorar de nuevo.

—Nunca deje de hacerlo Emmett pero aunque no te guste, yo sigo casada con Royce y eso no va cambiar.

Dio la media vuelta y salió apresuradamente.

Dentro de mí había dos clases de emociones que predominaban a las demás: La primera era felicidad puesto que Rosalie aun me amaba, la otra era coraje hacia con ella porque a pesar de que aun estaba enamorada de mi seguiría casada con Royce. Pero era posible que aun tuviera esperanza de recuperarla, Grettel se había ofrecido a ayudarme y tenia la esperanza que lo cumpliría.

**PV. Rosalie **

Camine rápidamente hacia la salida, no soportaba más estar a su lado sin abrazarlo o besarlo. Se que era una tonta que aun lo amaba, pero también me había hecho daño al dejarme, por eso es que le pensaba mucho para decirle a mi hija sobre su verdadero padre.

—¡Rose! ¿Estas bien? —Royce vino a mi lado preocupado.

—No Royce, no lo estoy. —me deje caer en el pórtico del patio. —No se que hacer con respecto a Emmett y mi hija.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —lo mire. —Sabía que este día llegaría Rose, él día en el que el verdadero padre de Esme vendría a reclamarla y aunque me duela como el carajo se que ese idiota esta arrepentido, lo veo en su mirada cuando te ve, esta sufriendo.

—Tampoco es justo para ti Royce—me limpie las lagrimas ignorando un poco su comentario de Emmett, aun no quería pensar en ello. — Se que quieres mucho a Esme y ella a ti.

—Aun es pequeña Rosalie, aun hay cosas que ella no entiende, es probable que ella llore por unos días, pero la ventaja de las mentes de los niños es que se olvidan fácilmente de las cosas tristes.

—¿Entonces debo decírselo? —tome el pañuelo que me ofrecía y me limpie la cara pues mi nena venia corriendo a su manera, se veía muy graciosa, mire a Royce que asentía con una sonrisa la cual devolví.

—¡Mami! ¿Jugar? —me sonrió.

Mire a Royce, le dio un pequeño beso a Esme antes de irse, sabía que esta era su despedida, no solo de ella sino de nosotros.

—¡Royce! —le grite cuando lo vi muy alejado. El volteo mirándome confundido— ¡Espero que Rachel te haga feliz!

El comenzó a reír, sabía perfectamente que se estaba viendo una mujer desde hace unos 5 meses y que estaba enamorado de ella. Al principio si me dio un poco de coraje el hecho de que me haya enterado por otro lado que mi marido me estaba "siendo infiel". Cuando lo enfrente me confeso que la había conocido en una comida con unos de sus socios, al parecer era la sobrina de este, donde al principio habían sido salidas sin compromiso, también me conto que él le había dicho que era casado y cuando la chica lo golpeo por haberla usado tuvo que contarle cual era la relación que teníamos, solo necesito una visita de mi parte para explicarle que era verdad lo que le decía Royce, y desde entonces se habían estado viendo todos los días pero escondidas, pero ahora las cosas se resolverían y ellos podrían estar juntos, aunque era probable que Emmett y yo no lo estuviéramos aun no me sentía lista para perdonar, del todo, su abandono.

Royce solo me saludo con su mano y fue desapareciendo de mi vista. Mire a mi princesa que me miraba como si estuviera esperando algo, quizás intuía que algo iba a cambiar su vida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**De nuevo una disculpa por este inmenso retrasó, prometo que terminare la historia, solo le quedan 2 capítulos para que concluya, espero que no me abandonen, NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO AÑO… ¡Perdón! Nos vemos en unos días…**

**Besos **

**Paulina R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia cuya única paga es que les guste mucho.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti-_**

**-12-**

**Pv. Rosalie **

Esme aun me miraba, sentía la desesperación en su pequeño cuerpo, llevábamos tiempo sentadas y yo no decía nada aun. Carraspee un poco antes de comenzar, mi pequeña comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

—¿Pequeña? —comencé.

—Si mami. —contesto sin dejar de jugar con sus manitas.

Tome su pequeño rostro con mis manos, sus grandes ojos me miraban expectantes, su rostro me recordaba mucho a Emmett, era por ello que nunca pude olvidarlo puesto que tenia una copia de él en casa.

—Hay algo que debo decirte, mi amor. —ella me miraba algo confundida, tenia que buscar la manera en decirle a mi hija que Royce no era su padre y que su verdadero papá me había dejado pro una estupidez y ahora esta de regreso esperando verla.

—¿Dónde esta papi? —me interrumpió mirando a todos lados. —Él dijo que iba a venir a jugar conmigo.

—Sobre eso, pequeña… Royce tuve que irse a arreglar algunos asuntos. —suspire ahí iba. — Esme, ¿Recuerdas que te conté que había niños que solo tenían una mami o un papi o a veces uno de sus papis se iba porque tenia trabajo? 

—Si, me dijiste que nunca debo burlarme de ellos porque eso es malo. —me dijo con una sonrisa. —Mi amiguito Johnny no tiene mamá porque ella se fue al cielo cuando era chiquito y yo no me burlo de él.

Bese su frente feliz, al menos entendía algo, aunque no creyera que tuviera mucho que ver.

—Claro hija, ¿Qué te parece la idea de tener 2 papás? —pregunte, ¡Que estúpida! ¿Cómo se me ocurre preguntar esa idiotez? ¡La va confundir más!

Ella hizo su cabecita a un lado confundida, ¡fantástico!

—¿Tengo 2 papis? —pregunto.

—No es así realmente, tu tienes un papi que es tu papá real y tienes a tu papá postizo— ¡dios! — El papi real es al cual tú te pareces y el papi postizo es él que te cuida cuando el papá real no esta.

Esme frunció su seño, la estaba confundiendo más.

—¿Yo tengo otro papá a parte de mi papi Royce? —asentí al parecer si entendía. — ¿Y ese es mi papi postizo?

No, no me entendía. Bueno, al menos la idea de tener dos papás no la estaba molestando o entristeciendo mucho.

—Mi amor, papá Royce es tu papá postizo. —conteste. — Tu papá real estuvo de viaje mucho tiempo porque tenía que trabajar para tener dinero y… traerte muchísimos regalos. —le dije para que nos resintiera el motivo de su ausencias, maldito Emmett, lo que tengo que hacer por él y sus tonterías.

—¿Y porque no me venia a ver? —dijo un poco triste. — ¿No me quería?

Bien, lo que no quería esta pasando.

—No mi amor, él te quiere muchísimo por eso se fue para que cuando lo vuelvas a ver…—no sabía como terminar la frase. — El quiere conocerte Esme.

Ella miro el suelo por un rato, me estaba preocupando su silencio, después de un rato unos sollozos se comenzaron a escuchar.

—¡No mi amor! Todo esta bien mi vida, no llores.

—¡P-pero… mi pa-papi real no m-me q-quiere…!—se abrazo a mi cuello. — ¡Y-yo q-quiero a mi papi Royce!

Cerré los ojos sintiéndome mal por las palabras de mi hija, es lo que yo no quería. Estuve abrazando a mi niña con un buen rato hasta que escuche unos pasos detrás de nosotras, voltee con la esperanza de que fuera Royce y me ayudara con esto, pero me sorprendí cuando vi a Emmett que se acercaba a nosotras. Su rostro estaba triste, temía que hubiese escuchado todo lo que la niña dijo, pero algo me decía que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

Esme aun lloraba en mis brazos.

Emmett se agacho y quedo frente a nosotras.

—Hola. —susurro, sabía que se dirigía hacia Esme mi pequeña volteo y lo miro frunciendo su pequeño seño. — ¿Me recuerdas?

Mi niña lo miro.

—Tu eres el que siempre esta dentro de la casa de mi abuelita Alice.

—Exacto. —le sonrió— Eres una niña muy inteligente, ni parece que tuvieras dos años. Tu mamá debe estar muy orgullosa de ti. —su mirada paso de ella a mi, le sonreí por el cumplido. — Pero sabes, una niña tan linda como tú te mereces todo, estuve escuchando que decías que tu papá no te quería. —ella asintió. —¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque no vino a verme. —contesto con un puchero. — Y yo no sabía que tenía dos papis, pero papá Royce siempre estuvo aquí porque mi otro papá no me quería.

—¿Y como sabes eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que tu papi real estuvo viajando mucho tiempo para poder darte lo mejor. —sabía que mentía pero si eso ayudaba a comprender mejor a mi hija podía pasarlo por alto— Porque a puesto que a ti te gustan mucho los vestidos y los juguetes ¿verdad? —ella asintió más emocionada. — ¿Qué pensarías si yo te llevo a comprar toda la tienda completa de juguetes y después ir a la tienda de vestidos y comprarte uno de cada color y modelo?

¡Vaya! Cuando decía que tenía dinero no me imaginaba que fuera mucho.

—¿Pero por que tu? —pregunto. — Ese es trabajo de un papi ¿no?

—Esme ¿yo te agrado? —pregunto.

—Eres lindo, y tienes el cabello casi como yo. —eso me hizo reír un poco.

—Tú también me agradas mucho señorita es por ello que quiero que me permitas ser tu papá real. —le dijo sorprendiéndome. Mi niña abrió los ojos sorprendida igual que yo.

—¿Mi papi real? —Emmett sonrió afirmando. — ¿Eres mi papi real?

—Si, Esme… yo soy tu papi real y te quiero muchísimo. —paso su vista a mi. —¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Mi niña se separo un poco de mi y le tendió los brazos a Emmett, este la recibió y la estrecho en su gran cuerpo, se veía tierno y gracioso verlos abrazados no pude evitar soltar una pequeña lagrima al pensar todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados por nuestros errores. Emmett me miro por encima de la cabeza de la niña y me sonrió dándome una sonrisa, sabía que tenia muchos significados pero creía que ahora no era el momento para hablar de nosotros, ahora tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido Esme y él.

—¿Entonces vamos ir a comprar cosas? —pregunto la niña.

—¡Esme! —le reprendí. —Aun no es momento para eso.

—Espera Rose, yo le prometí a mi hija que le iba a comprar una juguetería completa y precisamente es lo que voy hacer ahora… bueno, si no tienes ningún inconveniente con ello.

—Pero Emmett no quiero que sea una niña consentida. —dije molesta.

—Te prometo que solo le comprare unas cosas, nada excesivo, solo quiero darle unos regalos.

El me sonrió mostrándome esos hoyuelos que me habían enamorado, le iba a contestar cuando vi a una de las empleadas corriendo hacia nosotros, su rostro estaba preocupado, me levante rápidamente y Emmett me siguió aun con la niña en brazos.

—¡Señora Rosalie! —venia gritando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Su abuela. — ¿mi abuela dijo? No la había visto en algunos días, por más que pregunte nunca me supieron decir más que había salido por motivos de salud. — La trajeron en un coche, esta muy enferma, su madre y padre ya están en la habitación de su abuela, se veía muy mal.

Mire a Emmett quien me regreso la misma cara que yo, aun con la niña en brazos fuimos corriendo hacia la casa. Una vez llegamos Emmett le dio la niña a la empleada y le ordene que la llevara a su cuarto y ahí la entretuvieran hasta que yo fuera, algo me decía que ella no debía ver a su bisabuela de la manera en la que estuviera.

Cuando entramos al cuarto de mi abuela mis padres estaban a lado de la cama de ella, mi madre sentada tomando su mano y mi padre de pie junto a mi madre, parecía que hablaban de algo pero no podía escuchar de que.

—Hija. —mi abuela me hablo con voz débil. —Me alegra que estés aquí, también tu Emmett.

—¡Oh abuela! —me puse a lado de mi madre. —¿Qué tiene abuelita?

—Lo que nos pasa a todos los viejos, hija. —su voz era un susurro que apenas podía escucharla. — Creo que ya es tiempo de reunirme con mi Sebastián.

—No mamá, no digas eso. —mi padre le dijo. — Aun tienes mucho que hacer y vivir.

—Querido que más quisiera seguir con ustedes, pero ya no tengo más que hacer aquí. —me miro a mi y luego a Emmett. —Solo me queda pedirle perdón a este caballero por todo lo mal que lo trate, se que no eh sido la mejor persona del mundo, pero créanme que yo pensaba que era lo mejor. —extendió la mano hacia Emmett y este la tomo sin dudar. — Perdón hijo, espero que puedas hallar el perdón hacia mi.

—Señora, sabe que el rencor nunca ha sido lo mío, usted tiene mi perdón.

—Muchas gracias. —vi como apretaba su mano, sentía mis lagrimas caer por mi mejilla, no podía creer que estuviera presenciando los ultimo momentos con mi abuela. —Rose hija, también me equivoque contigo, ahora veo que tu tenias al hombre perfecto para ti desde hace muchos años.

Mire a Emmett, y asentí.

—No dejes que el coraje te quite la felicidad mi niña. —tomo mi mano con la suya libre y junto la mía y la de Emmett. —Prométeme que serás feliz con el hombre que amas y tú que siempre cuidaras a Rosalie y a Esme, que siempre serán tu prioridad.

—Eso no tiene que dudarlo, lo prometo. —dijo Emmett.

—Yo también lo prometo. —conteste llorando.

—Ahora puedo irme en paz. —mi abuela dijo antes de cerrar los ojos sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca.

—¿Abuela? —comencé a mover si mano. —¡Abuela, por favor responde!

Pero ella no lo hizo.

Me aferre a los brazos de mi madre y llore, se que no había tenido una relación muy buena con mi abuela que ambas tuvimos nuestros desacuerdos, pero siempre la quise y la veía como una mujer integra y fuerte que podía con todo, mi madre me sostuvo diciéndome palabras tranquilizadoras. Pero sabía que no solo quería los brazos de mi madre para tranquilizarme, y como si leyera mi mente los brazos de mi madre fueron sustituidos por los de Emmett, me aferre a él y solté todo mi llanto, al igual que mi madre me decía palabras de aliento.

Las enfermeras que habían traído a mi abuela nos pidieron que saliéramos para que pudieran prepararla, mi padre se encargaría de todo por que después de todo, era su madre, mis padres fueron a arreglar todo mientras Emmett y yo nos íbamos a mi habitación. Tenía que relajarme para poder enfrentarme a mi hija, no quería asustarla por mis lágrimas.

—¿Estas mejor?

—Si, gracias—tome el pañuelo que me obsequio.

—Siento mucho lo de tu abuela.

—Gracias. —le di una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sabes que no tienes que agradecer. —le volví a sonreír y me senté en mi cama, él no tardo en unírseme. —Yo estaré aquí para ti, todo el tiempo que me necesites.

—Siempre voy a necesitarte. —conteste sin pensarlo. —Pero ahora es imposible.

—Lo se, pero se que pronto serás mía de nuevo Rose.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —pregunte en verdad interesada.

—Pues Royce tuvo una charla conmigo.

—¿Royce? —tenia entendido que ya se había ido. —¿Qué te dijo?

—Que tú me amas

—Eso ya te lo había dicho, pero aun sigo casada con él.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Pues me dijo que te devolvería tu libertad para que… bueno, pudieras ser libre y rehacer tu vida si tú lo quisieras.

Me dio un poco de ternura ver su rostro al mencionar esas palabras, aunque Emmett y yo teníamos muchas cosas que arreglar para poder estar juntos, sentía que seria solo cuestión de poco tiempo para que pudiera volver a estar en sus brazos porque aunque lo negara desde el primer momento en que lo volví a ver desee correr y refugiarme en ellos, que nunca me dejara ir haciéndole prometer que jamás me volvería a dejar.

El funeral de mi abuela fue el día siguiente, muchos de sus conocidos y la familia estuvimos ahí. Mi tía Bella y tío Edward también estuvieron ahí junto a mis primos que hacia mucho no veía, ellos se llevaron una gran sorpresa volver a Emmett entre nosotros incluso mi tía quiso armar un escandalo pero no se lo permití, no solo porque no era un buen momento, sino porque cualquier cosa mala o buena era asunto de nosotros dos y nadie más, mi tía acepto pero amenazo a Emmett que si volvía hacerme sufrir tendría que cuidar bien su hombría esas palabras nos sorprendieron todos porque mi tía Bella no era de amenazar mucho menos contra alguien de la familia.

Mi abuela fue sepultada junto a mi abuelo en el cementerio familiar, una vez termino el entierro todas las personas se fueron incluyendo a mis tíos puesto que tenían un viaje muy largo y habían dejado a mi otra abuela en casa con su enfermera, ya que estaba resfriada y le era imposible salir pero me mando su pésame.

Después de una semana las cosas volvieron más o menos a la normalidad, le contamos a Esme lo que había sucedido con su bisabuela, como lo intuía no lo comprendió del todo solo sabía que ella estaría en el cielo y que desde ahí la cuidaría. Emmett cumplió su promesa y llevo a la niña a comprar muchos juguetes, yo estuve desacuerdo con ello pero ambos me dieron una mirada cómplice que no pude combatir en muy poco tiempo ellos dos se habían hecho muy unidos, ahora entiendo lo que dicen de que la sangre llama, me dolió un poco que no preguntara por Royce siendo que el fue como su padre por dos años, pero era una niña hay muchas cosas que ellos superan fácilmente aunque quisiera que no fuera tan rápido.

Hablando de Royce, el vino a verme hace un par de días alegando que nuestro tramite de divorcio estaban en proceso, que los papeles se los entregarían en unos días y que solo teníamos que firmarlo y ambos seriamos libres. No pensé que un trámite de esa naturaleza fuera tan rápido, supongo que él tuvo que ver en ello. Me daba mucha alegría ser libre, porque aunque quisiera mucho a Royce yo no lo amaba, pero aun así siempre le estaré agradecida por todo lo que hizo por mí.

—Hola. — Emmett venia con Esme en brazos.

—¿Se divirtieron en la playa?

—¡Si mami! Papi real me llevo a la arena. —me reí ante la ocurrencia de mi pequeña, desde que le había contado aquello del papi real y postizo, siempre le decía a Emmett papi real. — Atrapamos un pez grande grande.

—¿De verdad? —levante mis brazos para que me la pasara. —¡Que bien amor!

—Si, pero papi dijo que debíamos regresarlo al mar sino iba a irse al cielo y yo no quería eso. —me dijo.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte enseñarle eso a la niña. —le dije, el se sentó frente a mi.

—Bueno, como padre le tengo que enseñar muchas cosas.

—¡Claro!

El miro la mesa a mi lado, observando lo que había en ella.

—¿Qué es eso? —mire el sobre.

—Unos papeles que me entrego Royce.

—¿Mi papi postizo? —pregunto Esme. —Lo extraño, ¿Cuándo va a venir?

—Pronto corazón. —ella asintió, se bajo de mi regazo para ir a jugar con sus muñecas.

—¿Es lo que yo creo que es? —pregunto Emmett

—Depende de que es lo que piensas.

—Tú sabes, los papeles de divorcio.

—Si, lo son.

—Oh.

—Si.

Nos mantuvimos callados por un rato, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la voz de mi pequeña jugando y el ruido de las aves en el patio.

—¿Y que has decidido? —pregunto cautelosamente.

—Que los firmare. —respondí. —El merece ser feliz con Rachel.

—¿Solo por eso? —note un poco de decepción en su voz.

Decidí jugar un poco con él.

—¿Abra otra razón? —pregunte.

—Yo supongo que si.

—¿Cómo cual?

—Rosalie sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, no me salgas con que no sabes nada.

—Te lo juro Emmett, que no tengo idea de lo que me estas diciendo.

—¡Argh! Eres imposible Rosalie Withlock—dijo frustrado. —Sino te amara tanto…

—Pues así me conociste Emmett McCarty y así me tienes que aguantar.

—¿Eso que quiere decir?

—Que más te vale que ya tengas el anillo de compromiso sino olvídate que voy a firmar esos papeles. —le dije medio broma medio verdad.

—¿Qué? —aun no entendía lo que decía.

—Eres igual de tonto que siempre Emmett. —le tome la cara entre mis manos. — Quiero decir que más te vale que me pidas que me case contigo en este momento con anillo y todo o te olvidas de que me case contigo. — le dije para asustarlo un poco, no importaba si tardaba un poco pero al menos ya tenia idea de que iba a casarme con él.

—¡Sensacional! Yo… debo, debo conseguir ese anillo. —dijo levantándose rápidamente de la silla, comenzó a caminar de aquí para haya. — ¡Y tu no te muevas de aquí! ¡Me oíste!

Como si me fuera a mover o irme a algún lado.

Emmett corrió hacia nuestra pequeña y la alzo en brazos, ella comenzó a reír contenta por el juego.

—¡Papi se va a casar con mami! —dijo dándole vueltas. — ¡Y tu serás mi pequeña en todo el sentido de la palabra!

—¡Siii!

Me levante de la silla para poder detener el entusiasmo de Emmett, le toque el hombro el se detuvo y me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Ey, clámate!

—¡Es que estoy feliz Rose! Pronto serás mi esposa como siempre debió haber sido.

—¿Pero no se supone que debes pedirlo formalmente?

—Sabes que nosotros nunca hemos sido como los demás.

Y era verdad, desde pequeños nuestro amor rompió los esquemas de la sociedad, mucha gente decía que nosotros no podíamos estar juntos por que no erramos de la misma clase social pero eso no nos detuvo y ahora después de muchas cosas que tuvimos que enfrentar al fin estaríamos en el lugar que siempre debimos estar.

—Te amo Emmett. —le dije.

—Para siempre Rose

—Por siempre. —me dijo antes de inclinarse y besarme.

Así con nuestra hija como testigos sellamos la promesa de que nada ni nadie nos iba a separar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Por fin pude terminar el capitulo! ¿Ven? Ahora no me tarde tanto en actualizar. Bueno, este vendría siendo el penúltimo capítulo, el último ya lo tengo terminado y es probable que lo suba el domingo así que no se preocupen en que tarde en actualizar.**

**Así que nos veremos pronto.**

**Besos **

**Paulina R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la historia cuta única paga es que les guste mucho.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti-_**

**-13-**

_Forks, Washington 1942_

Mire a mis hijos, ellos me miraban atentos a la historia, le sonreí como siempre al recordar la historia de mi familia, no era la primera vez que lo hacia puesto que a los niños les encantaba oírla una y otra vez.

—¡Wow mamá! Sigo sin creer que mis abuelos hayan sido tan tontos.—dijo mi pequeña Rosalie de 8 años. — Si, se querían porque no se juntaron al instante.

—Bueno hija, el amor es algo extraño—le dije sonriéndole a mi pequeña. —Aun eres muy joven para entenderlo.

—¡No es cierto! Ella ya tiene novio. —mi pequeño Jasper, el gemelo de Rose, le dijo sacándole la lengua. Rosalie lo vio el con el seño fruncido— Y se llama Emmett como el bisabuelo ¿verdad, Rosie?

—¡Cállate, no es cierto! —dijo con un grito.

—¿Ah si? ¿Entonces porque el hermano de Alice te toma de la mano? — esta vez Edward de 7 años intervino.

—Por la misma razón que Bella te dio un beso en la mejilla. —contesto burlándose de él. — Y por la misma razón que a Jasper le gusta mucho abrazar a Alice en el patio de la escuela.

Eso hizo sonrojar a mi hijo menor y molesto al mayor.

Si, estos eran mis pequeños hijos, la luz de mis ojos. La puerta se abrió y Carlisle venia entrando, lucia cansado por el trabajo pero al verme me sonrió, los niños corrieron hacia mi esposo y lo abrazaron no podía dejar de ver a mi familia, eso me hizo recordar un poco la mía y la manera tan trágica como me fueron arrebatados mis padres.

Fue cuando tenia 12 años, mi padre y mi madre habían ido a Inglaterra por unos negocios de mi padre, no recuerdo mucho de ese día, solo se que unos días antes de su regreso me enviaron un telegrama diciéndome que volverían en un barco llamado _Titanic _ya que uno de los socios de mi padre le insistió en ir puesto que pensaba invertir en la publicidad del barco y por eso se retrasarían, yo me sentí un poco triste por que no estarían aquí tan pronto como yo hubiese querido. Pero desafortunadamente ellos jamás llegaron, yo estaba con mis abuelos cuando nos llego la noticia del naufragio del barco y que solo menos de una cuarta parte de los pasajeros había sobrevivido, la tragedia fue que en esa cuarta parte no estaban mis padres.

Eso nos cambio la vida a todos, mi hermano era muy pequeño cuando sucedió por eso no recordaba mucho de nuestros padres pero a mi me cambio excesivamente, mis abuelos trataron de hacerme sentir mejor pero no lo lograron me hice más rebelde y casi no obedecía a mis abuelos alegando que ellos no eran mis padres y no tenían derecho a ordenarme nada, mi abuela sufrió mucho conmigo en esa etapa, y mientras que mi abuelo se ocupaba un poco más de Trenton, eso me enfureció más con él por que no le importaba que nuestros padres hubiesen muerto, fueron días muy oscuros.

Pero todo cambio cuando cumplí 17 años y lo conocí, estábamos en una fiesta a la que mis abuelos asistieron obligándome a ir como usualmente lo hacían, yo estaba en un rincón viendo molesta a las familias juntas envidiando como los niños tenían a sus padres abrazándolos envidiando esos pequeños, cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado. Al alzar la vista vi un hermoso chico con cabellera rubia y ojos azules, Carlisle Cullen III me dijo que se llamaba, al principio solo lo ignoraba pero era demasiado insistente y nunca desperdiciaba oportunidad para hablarme o sacarme a pasear, recuerdo que cuando cumplí los 20 años fue cuando me di cuenta que de verdad lo quería, en ese entonces él se había alejado un poco de mí pues creía que era caso perdido, eso me dolió pero me hizo dar cuenta que lo amaba, estuvimos saliendo hasta que a los 21 años me pidió que me casara con él y gustosa acepte, Carlisle me ayudo mucho a superar mi problema, me dijo más de una vez que no era culpa mía ni de mis abuelos lo sucedido aquella noche cuando el barco se hundió, poco a poco supere mi problema, pude pedirle perdón a mis abuelos por mi comportamiento ellos me perdonaron lastima que no logre hacerlo a tiempo, mi abuela murió un año después de una caída que la dejo muy lastimada debilitándola haciendo que sus ganas de vivir se vinieran abajo y mi abuelo al siguiente de una fiebre horrible.

Aunque me sentía triste, me alegraba de que al menos hubiéramos hecho las paces, yo me hice cargo de Trent hasta cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y se marcho a un colegio militar porque quería ser soldado. Nos visitaba cada par de meses para contarnos su avance.

Fue entonces cuando decidimos que un cambio era necesario, vendí todas las propiedades de la familia ya que no tendría el valor seguir viviendo en un lugar donde me traía malo recuerdos, Carlisle y yo nos mudamos a Washington específicamente en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, era un lugar adecuado para comenzar de nuevo, puesto que a nosotros nos gustaba los lugares donde hubiera naturaleza y aquí vaya que había, fue difícil acostumbrarnos pero juntos lo logramos.

Todo mejoro cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada de mis gemelos Jasper Emmett y Rosalie Alice, ambos todos unos torbellinos en especial Rosalie que al parecer heredo el carácter de su abuela y mi Jasper que era todo lo contario de su hermana, cuando no podíamos creer que éramos felices al siguiente año llego Edward cerrando la familia, y digo cerrando a la familia puesto que tuve una complicación en el parto imposibilitándome de tener más hijos.

Pero estábamos felices con nuestra familia.

—¿Otra vez recordando, Esme? —Carlisle se sentó a mi lado.

—Si, no puedo creer que nuestros hijos estén tan grandes. —me sonrió.

—Y por lo que veo hasta novios tienen. —reí— Tan pequeños y ya saben del amor.

—¡Oh si! Los hijos de Charles y Renee Swan ¿ah? —asentí

— Si, los conozco no puedo creer que sus hijos se llamen Emmett, Alice e Isabella, parece algo mágico como si un deja vu se aproximara muy pronto.

—Ni que lo digas, al parecer la historia se repetirá ¿no?

—No seria extraño que sucediera. —me contesto antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sabía que aun era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero algo me decía que era cierto, era probable que viéramos de nuevo la historia de amor de Jasper y Alice, Rosalie y Emmett y de Edward e Isabella.

Fin

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Por fin logre darle fin! Nunca pensé que tardaría tanto en terminar esta historia, pero al menos pude hacerlo y eso me hace feliz, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y se que es triste la manera en la que murieron los papás de Esme, pero desde que empecé la primera parte hice mis cuentas mentales para que coincidiera con el 14 de abril de 1912.**

**Bueno, solo me queda decirles gracias por su comprensión y sus comentarios en el transcurso de ambas historias.**

**De nuevo gracias**

**Besos**

**Paulina R. **


End file.
